Father daughter connection 2
by midnight893
Summary: This is a sequal to Father daughter connection. Dean has a 15 year old daughter, there lives have changed a lot. See the ups and downs that they indure together as a family. You should read Father daughter connection first before this one.
1. Tyler Miller

3 years later...

"Dad!" I called out while walking into the house... yes, I said house. Dad bought a house I'm still surprised. Grandpa lives with us too and Uncle Sam and Aunt Chloe live accross the street with there son Zack. He's annoying but he's 3 so, it kind of works that way. A lot of things have changed, I go to High school now and Im a straight A student, who would of seen that comming? Not me. But when Dad went A wall on me I kind of changed. Dad hasn't losed his coolness, know he's very cool, all my friends like him. They call him the 'hot pepper.' he likes it.

"Your dads not home Laura." I heard an elder man say. It couldn't be Sam he works to much and it couldn't be Chloe... that meens one person Grandpa. He walked into the hallway. I was standing with a guy named Tyler. I don't really like him, I just got stuck doing this dumb school prodject with him. Grandpa looked at us shocked. He couldn't move or anything. Thank god Dad came in with groceries.

"Hey Laura." He said while kissing the top of my head and then putting the brown paper bags on the counter.

"Dad, Are you okay?" He asked. Grandpa was still in shock. Tyler stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Miller, nice to meet you." Grandpa couldn't move. Dad gave him a weird look and then shook Tylers hand.

"Hi, Im Lauras' father Dean, you can call me Dean." Tyler shook his hand and then said "cool." I rolled my eyes at him. Dad pointed upstairs and then told Tyler, "You can go upstairs, Laura will be up there in a second." Thank god, I meen what was wrong with grandpa? He was still standing there really still. He couldn't move, he was frozen.

"Grandpa!" I screamed. He finaly moved an inch.

"Dean! How could you let this happen? There is a boy in this house and I don't like it. What is he doing with her? Are you crazy!" He started to ramble on and on about Tyler, I didn't see what the problem was, I had guys over here before, there was just something about this guy that freaked Tyler out. Something really really weird.

"Dad, he seems like a nice boy." I grunted.

"Plus, Laura has brought guys over before, and, she's 15 what do you think there going to do. Laura is smart, she knows to think twice about sex... right?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes. I couldn't even imagine having Sex with Tyler.

"Excuse me?" Dad asked. I forgot this was a serious issue, and the 'yes sir' thing was important now.

"Yes sir." I told him.

"good, now bring him a coke and get started." I nodded my head and left the room. I went upstairs and Tyler and found the Journals that dad had left out on the table.

"Who wrote this? It's buckets of crazy." I rolled my eyes.

"A very smart man that saves your ass." I told him. I handed him the coke and sat down.

"You beileve in this crap?" He asked me. I nodded my head... it was true.

"So do I." He told me. He did? What was that all about... okay whatever, I don't like this guy remeber?

"So, Mrs bitch gave us this stupid report on Saudi Arabia." I told him

"I hate world culture..." He told me.

"It's okay." I told him. He went to go open the coke bottle and it exploded all over us. I started to laugh while he stood up.

"I'll be back, I'll go get a towl." I told him. I had a big smile on my face, I went down stairs and saw Zack sitting on the table.

"Hey buddy, when did you come?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Daddies looking for you." He told me, while swinging his legs. He had the biggest smile on his face, it made me think I did something wrong.

"Why?" I asked while grabbing a paper towl.

"I don't know." He told me while jumping off the table and running in the backyard. I watched him while he grabbed Uncle Sams hand and took him straight in the house.

"here she is daddy." He said while squeezing his hand.

"Thank god, Laura, where is that journal that your dad had, you know the hunting journal." Shit it was upstairs.Tyler was upstairs, Uncle is looking for it. I was trying to put the puzzle peices together but they weren't looking good. They just read Exposure for everyone! AHHHHHH. Okay think, what would dad do? Umm, kick my ass... know know! Okay what would Sam do? Kick Tyler out. Know but I have a report with him. I looked down at the little three year old.

"Hey sport can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. I didn't even wait for an answer I just grabbed him and ran upstairs. "Laura!" he yelled. "Look, there is no time to talk, go to that boy and grab the journal under the poster." He gave me the most disturbed look.

"What?" I asked.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"A promise that I won't give you the biggest wedgie in the next five minuets." He looked at me scared.

"Fine!" He went over to Tyler and looked him straight in the face.

"Hey kid, are you Laura's brother?" He asked. He shook his head no.

"Im her cousin." He said while grabbing the journal and handing it to me.

"Thank you, I owe you." I told him while running down stairs. Dad was standing right next to Uncle Sam they both turned around when they saw me. Busted, was all I could think. When those to think hard enough and put there brains to it, they can get it. So I just new by dads face.

"That was upstairs in the family room wasn't it." I nodded my head yes.

"Did he see it?" Sam asked me. I nodded my head yes again. Grandpa popped out of no were, seriously.

"I told you, I told you that boy was up to know good." Dean rolled his eyes. Grandpa stopped.

"I know you did not just roll your eyes at me." He told dad, Zack and I started to giggle.

"Laura." Grandpa scolded.

"Sorry." I said.

"Look, just get him out of here okay." My dad said. I nodded my head. I then quickly ran upstairs and looked Tyler straight in the face.

"Hey, this isn't really a good time for me right now, so could you just call me and we'll set somthing up." I grabbed his arm and I could see that it hurt him, but he was such a man so he wouldn't scream. I was using my streinght a little so I let some of the power seep through. He took a breath of relief.

"Okay, I guess." I let him go bye the door and when he walked out I slammed the door in his face. Why does everything good, have to turn out so bad?


	2. Starbucks

We were sitting at the dinner table the night that Tyler left. Everyone was quiet, Sam was picking at his chicken, that ment that he was hiding something and Zack wouldn't even touch his cake... another story I guess. Dad ate a little two much and all I could think about was what I was going to due for my report. It was due tommarow, and we hadn't finished it. Tyler didn't call me either, like I told him to. I just thought to do the prodject by myself, but that would be a little weird. It was a lot of work, I didn't want to type a five page essay and then do a prodject to. It was driving me nuts. I guess it was a little obvious to.

"Laura what the hell is wrong with you?" My dad asked. He interupted my thoughts, I guess stabing the chicken was a little to much. But this was on my mind and it just kept playing and playing and no matter what I did, it wouldn't stop. I looked around to see the whole family staring at me.

"Can I be excused?" I asked. Before dad could answer I got up threw my napkin on my plate and mubbled a 'thanks.' I ran up to my room and slammed the door. Dad jumped a little. "Whats wrong with her?" Uncle Sam asked Dad. I could here them from my room, it was right above the kitchen. I didn't care. I just sat on my bed waiting and waiting but no ring. If I waited any longer I would fail my class. It was driving me crazy. I was reviewing the day in my head, _"Laura, great, can you go get me that hunting book that your father had upstairs..." _Uncle Sams voice finaly Interupted my image of Tyler spilling the coke everywhere.

What did he want with the hunting book, he hasn't hunted in a long time. Why did dad have it out? I totaly forgot about that. I shouldn't have been focusing on Tyler, what was my family up to? Now this was going to drive me crazy. Nothing bad had happend in my family for a good three years. I meen, except the occasional grounding for that one B or being pissed at Uncle Sam or saying the occasional, Fuck or bitch.My life was spinning out of orbit and I didn't like it. ERRRR! My phone rang. I picked it up and screamed, "TYLER!" it wasn't him.

"Laura, it's me Vesta." Oh shit I was in for it this time. She's going to ask me so many questions, I could feel it in the way she said, _"It's me Vesta."_

"Why were you waiting for Tyler, that boy is such a jack ass."

"Ya, whatever." She grunted and she seemed a little bit shocked. I meen, I would be agreeing with her but this time I wasn't I don't know why, but I wasn't.

"You like him don't you." She asked me. I wasn't going to tell her that I did, I meen, I didn't but maybe... Na.

"No!" I yelled hoping she would beileve it. Maybe even I would.

"Ya, whatever." She told me.

"No, I really don't Vesta." I could picture her rolling her hazel eyes.

"Did you do that report?" She asked me. What was it with the report? Was God trying to ruin my life by constintly reminding me about Tyler.

"No." I told her. I could see her eyes widen and her jaw drop 200 feet. We were both A students, and we changed dramaticly.

"Oh my god, your dad is going to have a cow when you get that 0. Grounded for life." Oh my god! Could she remind me any better about the way my life is spinning out of perportion? I started to hyper venalate... no seriously. I was breathing to hard.

"Laura?" Vesta asked. I was breathing really hard now and I couldn't catch up to it.

"Laura! Calm down! Everything is going to be fine. Just call up your partner and meet with him, who is your partner?" There she goes again. I slowed down my breathing, it was a good idea. But I had to sneek out and I didn't like the sound of that. It didn't sound that good, daddy would find out eventually, and if he didn't find out, grandpa is sure looking out for me. He's a snitch, and Uncle Sam will just see Tyler and me together.

"Laura?" Vesta asked.

"Are you still there, did you die?" I rolled my eyes and then mummbled Tylers name.

"Who?" She asked me. I know she heard, she just liked hearing me say it.

"Tyler." I whispered again.

"Say it louder, I can't here you."

"TYLER!" I yelled. Perfect timing to because someone knocked on my door.

"Listen I have to go." I told Vesta.

"Call him, if you really don't like him." She said.

"Ya bye." I told her while pushing the end button and then throwing my cell phone accross the room. Dad opened the door.

"Laura Alexandria Dean Winchester, I pay for that phone. Whats wrong with you?" I pulled the covers over me, I was going to call him. I had to, but that required some game planning. Nothing got passed the Winchesters unless you were smart in your game plan and I don't have that much experience. Im a good kid... well, not really.

"Nothing Dad, Im just tired." I told him. He looked at me awkwardly, then when he saw me hiding under my covers he started to walk toward me and then he sat on my bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" He asked me. I sat up, I did want to talk about something. Why did he have the hunting book out? It wasn't making any sence to me. There were to many things on my mind and if I got one off my chest then that would be good. But, I let my guard down and said, "No, it's okay dad. Thanks for asking." He paused for a second and looked at the time. He rubbed my head and said, "Goodnight baby." I stoped him before he went out and asked, "Are you going to sleep?" He nodded his head yes and then shut the door.

For a while I just sat there thinking if there was anyway that I could avoid Tyler, if I could just get up and do my homework, but I couldn't it was too much... I picked up the phone and dialed his number, 555-0156. It rang and then rang and he finaly picked up. It seemed like forever, and my patients was running low.

"Laura, you finaly called." What? He was supposed to call me, what was that... never mind, I didn't want to know.

"Listen, I want to finish this report so just can you meet me at the Starbucks right accross the street from my house?" He sighed I could here him.

"Ya, sure I guess. But you can't drive." Who cares to much was on my mind.

"I'll get there. Thirty Minuets okay?" He didn't say anything. He just hung up the phone. Was that a yes? Or a No? What the hell was he doing. Okay, Im going to starbucks and if he isn't there then Im in deep shit. Now, how the hell do I sneek out of this house? It's locked and there salt all over it and... err... Im a Winchester, think. It's not like you haven't done this before...

Something then occured to me, Dad didn't set the alarm. You would of thought he would but I didn't here the beeping thing go on... SO I can just walk out the front door. It's not that easy, it can't be that easy... Im going to get introuble, I just know it. I opened the door slowly and the door creeked opened. I paused waiting for my dad to come out but he didn't come out after ten minuets. I walked out of my room and tiptoed downstairs and staired at the front door, I couldn't do it. I couldn't open the door, I had to though, so I twisted the front doorknob and opened the door. I walked out and closed the door slowly.

Dean POV

I new Laura was up to something and it was driving me nutts. I decided to call Sam, maybe he would know. Sometimes I feel like those to are just as close as a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. See how freaked out I am, PB&J! Im going nuts. I picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone god knows he went back to work. His phone kept ringing, come on come on pick up.

"hello?" It was Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, is Sam there?" I said very awkwardly. It was his cell phone he should of picked up.

"No, he went back to work, whats up with Laura?" Great it was that obviouse.

"I don't know, she's not telling me anything..." she cutt me off.

"Dean, what do you excpect, she's 15. Im just suprised she tells you enough, I meen I told my father nothing." That makes me feel a lot better, thanks.

"Just, talk to her." She continued.

"Now?" I asked. I wanted to.

"No... it's on your mind though so maybe... I don't know. Whatever you think is good, but just don't back down. Wait until she tells you and don't make it something you want to here, even if it's the smallest thing." What? I missed everything she had told me. I needed to talk to my daughter that ment get off the damn phone. I cutt her off, she was still talking.

"Thanks! I'll call Sam tommarow." she grunted and I hung the phone up first. I then got out of bed and ran to Lauras room. I didn't want her to hear me so I slowed down and when I got to her door, I knocked slowly. No answer thats weird, Laura doesn't go out right away. It takes her about an hour and it hasn't been an hour. I decided to knock again... no answer. Now I was getting worried, but I respected Lauras privacy, I wasn't just going to open the door. What if she was doing something...This is bull shit Im opening the door. When I entered the room, I found that she wasn't there. The covers were off and she was not in bed.

"Laura!" I called out. She didn't answer.

"Laura!" I tried again. Dad came in the room.

"Dean what the hell I'm trying to go to sleep!" He then looked at the bed, He saw Laura wasn't there.

"Dean... where is Laura?" I just gave him the weirdest look.

Laura POV

"Where the hell were you?" Tyler asked me as he sipped his coffee.

"I had to walk remeber?" He nodded his head yes while handing me a cup of coffee and pulling out the chair. That was so sweet.

"Thanks, so lets get started."


	3. Scared of Love

Dean POV

Chloe, Sam and Zack were all in the living room with Dad. Zack was sleeping on the couch, poor guy. Sam and Chloe were really close and dad and I were paseing. "Dean, it's 3 in the morning!" Sam yelled. I couldn't think about the time, I could only think about Laura. Where was she?

Laura POV

I was lying in bed with Tyler. How the hell did this happen, he was just my history partner. But I could feel it, so could he. "Tyler?" I asked him. He turned to me while rubbing my shoulder. "Whats going to happen now?" I asked. We were in bed together. "Laura Winchester do you want to go out with me?" I was getting a little scared now.

"Tyler, I think were going a little to fast; right?" He just looked at me like he was in heaven.

"I'm serious." I told him.

"I like you Laura." He told me.

"You like me, you don't love me, you can't love me." I said while getting up to find my clothes. They were everywhere.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"Im sorry, I have to get home." I told him. I was really confused right now and I started to feel bad about what I did. I couldn't be pregnant, that wasn't an option either. But I wasn't safe. My head is going to fill with so much questions. Tyler got up and ran after me.

"Let me give you a ride at least." I looked up at the ceiling.

"My dads up, I can feel it. It won't be good." I grabbed my shoes and put them on while Tyler put his clothes on. I ran for the door, but he stopped me. Like I new he would.

"Laura, I'm giving you a ride home. It's the least--" I stopped him while placing a kiss by his mouth.

"Yes Tyler, I'll go out with you. But if were going to be together, you have to trust me. My family will hunt you down, they have experience." he looked at me awkwardly and started to ponder about what I was saying.

"Please?" I asked.

"Just tell me one thing, why can't I love you?" I looked at him. I didn't really want to tell him about what we used to do. I wasn't ready.

"Please?" I asked again. He sighed and then backed away from the door. I opened it and then walked out, before I went, I turned to him and said, "Call me." He nodded his head and closed the door.

How was I going to get home now? I started to think while walking towards my house. The house was thirty minuets away, If I walked it would take another two three hours, well, it would take a long time. I finaly spotted a yellow car comming my way. I whistled for it and it stopped. I gave him directions to my house and I sware, I was sweating the whole way there. I didn't know how I new, but I new dad was awake and I was in deep trouble. As he pulled up to the house, I spotted dads showdow in the curtain paseing the room. I then saw him lift up the curtain and look at me straight in the eye. I lowered my head as he ran out the door.

"Laura Alexandria Dean Winchester!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I saw grandpa and Uncle Sam when I walked in the house. Dad let me go when we were inside and Uncle Sam grabbed me and put me in a tight hug and then after a good minuet of squeezing he let me go and hit my hand.

"Oww!" I yelled.

"You scared the crap out of us, and your just lucky if thats all that happens, because Dean looks like he's going to kick your ass, whats that smell?" Sex. I thought to myself.

"It doesn't smell like alchohol." Grandpa said.

"Laura were you drinking and be straight with me because right now is not the time to be lying."

"No. I just had a cup of coffee." Okay, I lied a little.

"It doesn't take you 6 hours to drink a cup of coffee!" I kept scilent.

"Laura!" Okay, dad was really scaring me right now, but I guess I diserve it. If he only new... Aunt Chloe came down the stairs yawning.

"It smells like sex." She said and then I saw my father, his face was just so red, I can't even discribe it. Uncle Sam looked at dad, and dad was just stairing at me.

"Laura, did you have sex?" I was quiet for a second.

"No." I lied.

"It explains the time limit." Uncle Sam said.

"Uncle Sam, sex takes all night it's 5 in the morning-" I stopped myself. That basically was all night. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs. He then threw me on the bed. He was really really angry. I couldn't tell if he new I had sex or not. I hope he doesn't think I did. Maybe I could lie, but that doesn't work either. If I do, I could get pregnant and that could just expose everything.

When I sat on the bad, he just gave me the 'Dean stare.' You know that stare that your dad gives you when he finds out you've done somthing really really bad? Well, my dad had a famous stare. When he looked at you like that, you knew your whole world was about to fall apart peice by peice and there was nothing you could do about it. Then you start to think about Dads past and how he hunted with guns, and knifes, and axes. All these weapons and then wrong pictures start to enter your mind. All that comes in one stare. It was worse for me because I new his past better then anyone.

"Laura, get off the bed. I don't want you on a bed." His voice had calmed down a little. I could tell he was thinking about something. He couldn't put his finger on it though. There was a peice missing. It was driving him nuts. He finaly sat down on the floor next to me.

"I trusted you Laura, I really did." His voice just got really sad. I started to remember the journal on the table, I could use that against him. Mean, I know, but the score board wasn't looking to good here.

"I trusted you to." I told him. He looked at me awkwardly.

"The journal dad, why was it out? I saw it." He took a deep breath and turned to me. I saw the 'Dean stare' again.

"Laura, don't you dare change the subject. We'll get to the journal later." I nodded my head and then it got really quiet.

"I can't even talk to you right now. You scared me, and you put us all in danger. How do you feel about that?" He asked me. He started to sound like Dr. Phil.

"Who are you dating?" He then asked me.

"No one." Slipped out of my mouth. After I said that it just made things worse.

"Laura are you..." My eyes widened.

"NO! I know the guy dad." He nodded his head. It made him feel better.

"Were you..." I couldn't answer that question. Dad kind of got the jist of it.

"Look, you get some sleep and we'll talk punishment tommarow. Your not going to school either." Great. Was all I could think. He did that to tourcher me. Make my mind wonder what he was going to do or say or the big argument that was going to follow. How did aunt Chloe know? Sex has a smell? I guess it does a little. But you don't really know unless... I don't know. That whole night my stomache hurt. I don't know if it was because I had just lost my virginity and it wasn't romantic or anything. It was just with a guy that I have little feelings for, or if it was a little baby girl/ boy forming inside.

I new one thing, part of it was because I had hurt my dad. My dad, the guy that I loved. My family too, Uncle Sam looked really scared and I kept Zack and Grandpa from sleep. I didn't do so hott today. I was just scared of what was going to happen the next day. Scared of love. My love.


	4. Flu

Authors Note: Okay, so I have been planning for this story now. I think I got it planned up to the third story. Thanxx for being a constant reviewer, I haven't gotten as many. Thannxxxx

midnight

P.S-- EnJOY!

**Disclaimer- I don't own supernatural or any of the charachters in the show! But its a kick ass show at that.**

That whole night I couldn't sleep. I kept turning in my sleep and images kept popping up in my head. My cell phone started to ring around ten in the morning. Dad wasn't up so I decided to answer it. I felt so tired though and just wanted to lay in bed.

"Hello?" I asked knowing who it was.

"Hey Laura, can you sleep?"

"No." I said.

"I can see your dad right now." What?

"What do you meen? Like in your house?"

"Know, he knows right?" I nodded my head without an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." For a while it was just scilent and then I asked. 'Would you leave me if I were pregnant?"

"No. I couldn't do that, your carrying my baby too."

"We don't know that yet." I answered. THe thought scared the hell out of me.

"So you would really stick by me?" I asked again.

"Ya Laura, I'm not an ass hole." I giggled. He is, kinda.

"Look, are you grounded?" He asked me.

"Not yet." I answered.

"Do you want to go and get some coffee?"

"You have some gutts kid, remember the last time we went to get coffee?"

"Exactly." He answered.

"I'll see you later Tyler." I rolled my eyes while getting up to wash my face. As I walked into the bathroom I saw my whole past in the mirror. I started to wish my mom was there, she would appear out of thin air or something. I do beileve in the Supernatural right? Why wasn't this happening? Why did I need so many answers. I wanted to know if I was pregnant or not right now. I couldn't take it anymore.

I heard a knock on my door and was affraid to answer it. So I didn't, that was probably a bad thing because my dad said my whole name.

"Laura Alexandria Dean Winchester, wake up!"

"I'm already awake." I mummbled, but somehow he heard me.

"Good, come eat something." That was weird. But I splashed some water on my face and went downstairs to have some breakfast. There was just eggs and pancakes. I had orange juice and dad had coffee. I wanted some coffee so bad.

"Goodmorning Laura." Dad said while I sat down. He placed some pancakes in my plate. I didn't really feel like eating.

"Laura, you have to eat." My dad said while sitting in front of me.

"I'm not hungry." My stomache started to hurt really bad. I ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Daddy came to hold my hair. I could tell he was getting really annoyed.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked me while I brushed my teeth. I spit out the tooth paste and shrugged my shoulders. I then sneezed. That prooved more of a point.

"Laura come here." After I wipped my nose I went over to my dad and he started to feel my head.

"102" How the hell could he tell.

"I just can." He anwered before I even started to ask. This was really making me nervous. I didn't feel good at all. But being pregnant wasn't a choice. It wasn't possible. I guess, in this family, anythings possible. I had to wake one more week, thank god till I could know. I just was afriad I would loose my head before the time came.


	5. And Engaged right?

It was time. I was sitting at the Dinner table with my whole family, Tyler was sitting next to me. Which I don't really get how, I thought that Dad would never let him in this house. Dad wanted me to tell the whole world what state I was in. If I was pregnant then it would be kind of emmbarasing-- well not really, but if I wasn't then I don't know, What he was going to do. He hadn't really punished me. He was acting kind of normal.

"So?" Tyler asked. My dad just looked at him.

"Thats my job.." Tyler looked down as I rolled my eyes.

"So?" Daddy asked while stabbing his fork into the fried chicken.

_flashback_

_"Dean! Stop it, were in a car!" Megan screamed as Dean worked his way down her neck. _

_"I can't stop Megan, I love you." He started to kiss her neck again. She just stood there frozen. _

_"you do?" She asked. He stopped kissing her once again and then gave her a kind of duh... look. _

_"Yes, Megan I do, what makes you think other wise." She smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek. _

_"A cheek kiss, thats not good is it." She smiled and then said, "I don' know." He took his hands off of her waist and then focused on her. Giving her every indication that he was really in love. _

_"whats up?" He asked her. He grabbed both of her hands, but she resisted._

_"Megan... I'm here just tell me whats happening." _

_"Dean I'm 18 and your 20 and-- this this isn't right." He looked at her shocked. _

_"We've done this a thousand times, why the change in heart?" _

_"I'm-" He looked at her the words I'm being serious written all over his face. _

_"Your what Megan?" he was sooo clueless. _

_"I'm pregnant." Dean smiled and went into his pocket to grab the two carrot Diamond ring. _

_"Your engadged too, right?" She smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger.  
_

_End of Flashback_

"Laura!" My dad screamed. I looked at Tyler and then Grandpa, Chloe and Zack followed, and for awhile I was stuck on my dad but then the words, "Im not pregnant." Just slipped out.

"Good!" Uncle Sammy yelled while getting up.

"No you don't I get him, he's dating my daughter."

"You weren't going to earlier--" They were both charging toward Tyler, I looked them straight in the eye trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"Because! She might of been pregnant and the baby would of needed a father."

"Phsss!" I stood up, So did Aunt Chloe.

"Boys!" She yelled. They both turned around to look at her.

"Your not going to touch that boy."

"okay, I'll get the gun in the back!" Dad yelled. You should of seen Tylers face that second. He was like the coolest cat in the house, no facial expression at all. Like this had happened a thousand times, or maybe, he was still shocked.

"Boys sit down!" Grandpa finnaly said. Of course they did, cause Gramps is there dad, and they kind of have to listen to them.

"Chloe can you pass me Sams Knife? I'll grab Deans." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sammy- I know you didn't just do that." I pointed at Zack. He was still trying to figure out why I was pointing at him, but Sam got it. He seemed pretty pissed off.

"So it seems like you boys can't handle this, Dean should I take over or not, can you controll yourself?"

"Yes sir." Daddy mummbled.

"I can't here you, can you?" Dean nodded his head. Grandpa just stared at him and then said "Fine."

"Laura, Tyler you guys still going to date?" What?? did those words just come out of his mouth. Tyler got out of his seat.

"Laura, I'll call you later- thanks for dinner." What!

"okay." I said.

"Look, you scared the poor boy away."

_Tyler Flashback_

_ "Hey Jeff, how were those pancakes?" Alexandria asked while sticking her fork into hers. He just stared at the plate. _

_"Come on Jeff, I can't do it again." He just staired at her 'what the hell did she just say?' _

_"Why, we do it all the time and this month you've just been quiet about the whole 'sex' thing. Are you seeing someone else?" _

_"No honey I'm not."_

_"I love you, you love me whats the problem?" He said while forcing down his last bitts of Pancake. She didn't answer him. _

_"You love me right?" She nodded his head while lookin' at her ring finger. There was no ring, she was 18 and he was 20. _

_"Alex, babe, whats up?" He asked her. She couldn't move, she was just stairing at her ring finger. He moved toward her and grabbed her hands, but she resisted. _

_"Alex... I'm here, just tell me whats up?" _

_"Jeff, I'm pregnant." He smiled and took the two carrot diamond ring that he had in his pocket out. _

_"And engadged, right?" She smiled and nodded.  
_


	6. 6 5 months maybe?

When Tyler left I was just shocked. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood up and went to my room. I didn't slam the door the odds were kind of against me.

"That did not go well." Daddy told everyone. John nodded his head.

"You guys, how do you think Laura feels?" Chloe asked them. They all turned around to look at her. She was a girl she understood.

"You think Laura wasn't as scared as you- not even more, if she was pregnant then she would of been holding the baby and trust me I couldn't even do that at my age- how do you think she would feel at the age of 15?" Zack just glared at his mom.

"Honey your not bad, I love you." She told him. He nodded his head.

"You sure?" Zack asked.

"Ya were sure." Sam said.

"Look, maybe I should talk to her." Dad suggested while getting up.

"No, give her some time, if Tylers a good guy he'll call her in a few minuets."

IN MY ROOm

Aunt Chloe was right, he did call me. In a few minuets like right after he left the house. I didn't pick the phone up though, I pulled out my Ipod and blasted shake your money maker. Now I'm not that kind of person that would like Rap, but I just felt like dancing. So I was dirty dancin' all around my room. Only daddy knows how I dance, cause he acctually caught me doing it once with a guy at a party-- lets not talk about that. It wasn't pleasent.

I guess I was scared about what was going to happen. I hated being an only child. Tyler tried calling again, but I didn't answer. I couldn't hear it, two hours later I got on Aim and we were chatting.

**SeXyWiNcHeStEr06- Hey, srry bout today- **

**FOotBallstUD06- Thats k, wat you doing?**

**SeXyWiNcHeStEr06- Umm, nm, just thinkin' bout dinner  
**

**FOotBallstUD06- Don't wrry bout it, I acctually enjoyed it-  
**

**SeXyWiNcHeStEr06- How an u enjoy my dad wanting to shoot u?**

**FOotBallstUD06- He wanted to?**

**SeXyWiNcHeStEr06- Umm... Ya, I thought thats why you left**

**FOotBallstUD06- No, I left cause dinner reminded me of my family **

**SeXyWiNcHeStEr06- what how?! Our families are not a like- trust me. **

**FOotBallstUD06- My parents r dead Laura, and being with your family just felt like we were back together again.  
**

**SeXyWiNcHeStEr06- I'm srry :( **

**FOotBallstUD06- It's okay, she died in a fire a long time ago. When I was like a year old. **

**SeXyWiNcHeStEr06**** - A year old?**

**FOotBallstUD06****- ya, maybe a little younger, but arond that time **

**SeXyWiNcHeStEr06- Be real spacific- do you Know?**

**FOotBallstUD06**** - Why do you care?**

**SeXyWiNcHeStEr06- I just- do you remember?**

**FOotBallstUD06**** - Maybe 5 six months old**

**SeXyWiNcHeStEr06**** - I have to go-- like ya, bye! **

**FOotBallstUD06**** - What Laura!**

**FOotBallstUD06****- you there**

**FOotBallstUD06**** - Why I like u I have no clue- I guess I'll call u. **

When Tyler told me about his parents all I could think about was the demon. He had gotten both of us and I was going to tell Dad. When I was running downstairs, Uncle Sam and Daddy were there, but everyone else was left. "Daddy!" I yelled. He could tell I was freaked.

"What?!" HE said standing up and grabbing me, trying to calm me down.

"Tyler- his parents they died in a fire, when he was 6 months old!"


	7. I wan't some of that CHEX MIX!

"Laura, it's probably nothing." I couldn't beileve what he was saying. It was nothing, his mother had died when he was six months, it was the only connection to the demon. I just found it ironic. All of a sudden Grampa walked in. He was eating Chex- mix, who would of guessed. Not me.

"I know how you feel, and I think Sam does to." He said while sitting down next to Dean. Daddy looked at him, he gave him that 'what the hell,' face. Oh god, this was not going to be good.

"Wipe that face off Dean." Daddy turned around to face me and Sam.

"Whats wrong with you boys, your acting like such kids today. Like how Laura would act-" my jaw dropped open. Grandpa just popped another chip in his mouth.

"Grandpa!" His eyes widened.

"Umm, I didn't have sex at your age." Okay point taken. "So what are we going to do?" I asked dad. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing." He said while reaching for the Chex Mix bag, Grandpa pulled it away from him and daddy gave him this look. Then grandpa returned his look with the 'excuse me' face. Dad tried really hard not to roll his eyes, me too, but it was to late for that.

"Laura." Sam scolded. Dad looked at me.

"6 months dad, doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Laura, nothing supernatural has happened passed then, so why should we go look for trouble, we did that with your mom and my mom and Jess, and I don't think I'm in the mood to hunt anymore, plus your grandpa is getting old now." I started to laugh really hard.

"Laura." Grandpa scolded. I shut up right away.

"Come on Gramps, me and you, lets go out on a hunt. It'll be fun." I stretched the word fun.

"No way!" Dad and Gramps yelled at the same time.

"Laura, I'm your dad, and I tell you what to do- so don't even think about sneaking off." Damn! He stole the thought right out of my head. Well who cares what he says, it never stopped me before right.

"Why are you always looking for troubel? Why can't you just settle down?" Uncle Sam asked. Dean and Gramps new the answer to that question. They looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"Because, she's a teenager- it's kinda like when you ran off to college."

"Hey, I'm on Uncle Sams side for that one-" Uncle Sam laughed.

"Stop sucking up." My family new me to well, but I kinda did have to agree with him on that situation, I don't think what he did was wrong.

"Look Kido, why don't you get ready for bed, and today sleep on the couch." Why?! My face just read that-- I think dad read a little to well into it.

"because I told you to, thats why. Your so spoiled." Sam laughed, it was his turn to give the obviouse answer.

"She's a daddies girl, and 'daddy' spoils her." He made the air quotation marks and everything. It was hillarious. I giggled a little. I loved my uncle.

"Where's Aunt Chloe?" I asked.

"She went to Smallville for a few days." Thats where she was from. She liked going there every once and a while.

"Is she with Lana?" I asked. Grandpa was clueless."Maybe." He answered. I didn't even dare to stall. I went to my room got ready for bed and then laid down on my bed, ten minuets later dad knocked on my door.

"I was serious about the couch, I'm sleeping on the one next to you- so get outside." Great! he wanted to watch me make sure I didn't pull a 'prison break.' Too bad, I was still planning to, he was a very heavy sleeper. I waited for about 4 hours until I new he was asleep. Then I went on the computer and google searched. It took me a while to find some stuff.

I found a serial killer in Smallville who cuts peoples heads off. I thought that was a little to much for me. I thought Clark could take care of that one. He is Superman... shh! I then found bugs eating people, that just reminded me of Matt K., then the name Marcus Morgan jumped out at me. I remembered Marcus, he was a friend from Junior High, he had a huge crush on me. Matt and him kept getting into fights.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Laura, who are you going to the dance with?" Marcus asked me. I smiled at him and out of no where Matt Wilson my boyfriend popped up. Okay, so isn't it weird that whenever your dating someone and someone else asks you out your boyfriend always pops out. I'm talking out of the blue. _

_"She's going with me. You can ask Hannah Burmin though, I heard she doesn't have a date yet." We all turned our heads to look at Hannah picking her nose by the water fountain. She was a dork- no one liked her. Matt had called Marcus a dork to, so they were in the same group. He was a nice guy, but a little sexual for my taste. _

_"Thats okay, I'll pass, I think It's Laura's decision anyway." Matt put his arm around me and then my dad walked in. Thank god. _

_"Laura you ready to go." Matt still stood his ground. Which I thought was pretty brave, he would never do that in front of my dad. My dad would rip his arms off. At that age I acctually thought it was possible. _

_"Whats going on here?" Dad asked looking at Matt squeezing my shoulders closer to his chest. _

_"Laura's about to tell us who she's about to go to the dance with." Marcus said, I don't think he was realizing that was my dad. _

_"Dance?!" Dad asked. "Laura, were going somewhere that day." He was referring to the hunt. _

_"They changed the date dad." I lied. I would find a way to get out of the hunt, so it didn't matter. I didn't want to brake Marucus's heart, but I was in love with Matt. Love was acctually a understatement. _

_"So Laura, your going with me right?" Matt asked looking at the floor the whole time. Then Uncle Sam came. _

_"Dean, hurry up-" He looked at Matt and then crossed his arms. Thats when Matt took his arms off of me. _

_"STOP!" I yelled putting my hands near my head for exageration. _

_"Marcus, I'm dating Matt, he's my boyfriend, I have to go with him. I want to go with him- I have to go now." I yelled while running away from the whole group. Dad just stood there looking at the two boys. _

_"Thanks boys- now I have a pissed off girl in the car."  
"Who are you?" Marcus asked. _

_"I'm her dad." He told them. He shut up right away. _

_"Matt, I'll see you later- Marcus, that was nice of you, but if you new she was going out with Matt, why did you put that preasure on her? Not cool dude, you just broke the guy code." Sam nodded his head. _

_"Thanks." Matt said. Sam turned to look at him. _

_"If I ever see you put your arm around my neice, I'll kick your ass and then Dean will." Dean nodded his head. _

_"hey Marcus why don't you ask that girl out." Dad was pointing to Hannah. Matt started to laugh. _

_End of Flashback._

_I started to read the _top of the page on the internet. It read:

_ Marcus Morgan died 6 months ago in his gymnasium durring a dance. Many kids have been falling in his footsteps. Many parents are scared, and have began to take there kids out of school. The FBI say that this might be a serial killer, but were not sure. _

I stopped reading that horrible paper, the journalist needed to take some more classes on how to write. I had read enoush to get information though. I new this was the next place I had to go. I already had a feeling that it was Marcus killing kids, maybe jerks like Matt. I started to feel guilty, but happy at the same time. I wanted to go on a hunt, no matter how much troubel I was in. Nothing could be as bad as what it already was right? I closed the internet and went back to sleep.

Dean POV

I woke up around 1pm. I was very proud of myself for sleeping in. I could now, Sammy hadn't been waking me up to go on hunts. I still couldn't beileve that Laura had suggested to go on a hunt. I wasn't stupid either, I new she was going to go on one. She was on the computer last night googling-- haha googeling- thank god I didn't say that out loud. I never would of heard the end of it. I went on the computer to see what my daughter was going after. There was something she didn't know about. The history section in the computer. I opened up and saw _Lawrence Gazzette. _I opened the document and then read all about Marcus. Damn was that reporter bad.

I new she would go after his spirit. There was know doubt in my mind that Marcus wasn't a spirit. I remembered him from I think Laura's freshman year. I just didn't know if I was going to confront her about it. I thought I would give her a chance to at least try and listen to me. Or ask Sam or I about it. I called him just to give him the heads up.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"It's Dean, listen, Laura is going on a hunt and-" He cutt me off.

"You better lock her in her room and throw the key out Dean!" I started to laugh.

"Look, she hasn't gone yet, so she might not go- we shouldn't punish her for doing something behind our backs if she hasn't even done it yet." I could here Sam smirk.

"She did do something Dean, she went on the computer in the middle of the night after you told her to go to sleep." Okay that was true, but it wasn't the point.

"yes it was!" he yelled.

"I didn't say that out loud." I told him.

"Yes you did." Sam said.

"No I didn't!" I said again.

"Yes you did!"

"SAM!" I yelled. "Look, if Laura comes up to you then don't yell at her, just tell her to talk to me or something. Don't confront her about it either, or don't drops any hints got it?"

"Okay fine. Thanks for the heads up."

"Thats what I'm here for."

"Bye Dean."

"Bye Sam." I was giving her a chance, she better take it or I'll really be pissed off.


	8. SHUT UP SAM!

When I came home from school, my Uncle Sam was sitting on the kitchen table. I screamed when I saw him. He just glared at me and then kept reading his magazine. Something wasn't right, I could tell you that from now. I decided I'd get introuble with dad later.

"You scared the he-"

"Watch your language Laura." He told me. When did he care about my language-- okay, dad did a little, but hell, that wasn't as bad as anything else.

"Sorry, where's dad?" I asked. He looked up from his magazine and said "Not here" Then went back to it. Okay, something was bugging him. My cell phone started to ring, so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. It was Tyler.

"Hey, whats up? You want to see a movie this weekened?!" Oh shoot.

"I can't I'm doing something- how about next weekened?" He seemed a little bummed out by it. He took it though, that was nice.

"Okay, thats cool, I'll call you later then, I have a history prodject due." Ewww... history-- haha.

"Cool, I'll see you later." I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and two cups. I handed one to Uncle Sam and then poored him a cup, then myself.

"What are you doing thats so important, this is Tyler here, your like in love with this guy-- and now your too busy to go out and see a movie with him?" Shit! How did he hear that.

"Many years with your father." He replied to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"What did I tell you about cussing?!" Did he hear me?! Am I saying this stuff out loud!?

"Yes, you are." He said. No I wasn't I know that I wasn't.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"What is wrong with you two today-- your saying things- don't deny it."

"Okay Uncle Sam, maybe I said it. I'm sorry." I didn't say it... No answer. HA! I new it.

"Thank you for the orange juice." I smiled. Then got out of my chair.

"Laura Alexandria Dean Winchester, sit in that chair- your not getting away that easily." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes either- whats wrong with you?" Some one was pissed off.

"Nothing-"

"So whats up with you and Tyler?!" I saw the keys roll smoothley on the table. Thats daddy! Thank god.

"Oh My God, Sammy is grilling me here, thank god ur home." Dad glared at Sam.

"He is?" He didn't take his eyes off of him. Whats up with those two today?!

"Nothing!" They both yelled.

"I didn't say that out loud! I sware!" Thats when Dad looked at me.

"know swaring in this house, got that?!" My eyes widened. Was it attack Laura day, they new.

"You know don't you?!" I asked them. Sam nodded his head 'yes' and dad nodded his head 'no'.

"SAMMY!" Dad yelled.

"I'm pissed off."

"Well thank you captain obviouse." I said.

"What were you going to say now?" Dad asked.

"You know about Marcus." He crossed his arms.

"Who?"

"How?" I asked.

"I'm smart Laura-" Sam cut him off.

"He's your dad, he knows everything."

"I want to go dad."

"Okay." He said. What?! Did he just say Okay?! Sam looked a little shocked.

"You told me the truth- and that is a definate hunt, your close to your aunt, and I'm really proud of you for getting an A on ur test." Okay he new everything- I didn't even tell him about that.

"What!?" Sam asked.

"She can go Sam, end of story."

"Haha!" I said. They both glared at me.

"Sorry, unneccessary." Daddy nodded his head.

"Just call Tyler then and see if he can do something tommarow night." Uncle Sam said.

"What!?!" Dad and I both said.

"You need to start dating."

"Your just pissed cause I let her go on that hunt, deal with it Sam."

"Maybe I am, but that wasn't you Dean."

"This isn't you either Sam, you know that if she goes out with him, then were both going to be irratated the whole night."

"I'm going to call him" I told them. Daddy said the magic words. Haha, I felt so evil right now. You know, I acctually felt good for telling the truth.

"Laura Alexandria Dean, your not calling that boy, go out with him next week, like you planned." How did he know about that?

"Fine."

"What?!" Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"I'm acctually going to listen. I have homework so I'll see you boys later." I walked upstairs and closed the door on my room.

Dean POV

"Ten bucks says she won't listen." Sam said.

"Your on." I told him.


	9. First date

**A/N- Haha, Okay I understand why you guys are getting confused. I'm trying to Say Sammy Can read minds, but I'll explain that more later. Lol, I have it planned out-- don't worry. **

I was sitting in my room packing for the hunt and then my dad came in. I didn't stop packing, I just decided that I would ignore him. He obviously needed something, and he would get whatever he wanted, or ask.

"Hey Laura?" There you go I told you.

"What?" I said while putting the bottle of shampoo in a my bag. God knows I hate the ones in hotels.

"You found that all by yourself--" I nodded my head 'yes'

"Your getting better, and it's kind of scaring me-" I stopped him before he said that I couldn't go and that he was just saying that to piss Sam off.

"Look, I know your scared, but I have to learn to do this by myself- whats going to happen if I don't? Just think of that." He nodded his head agreeing to what I said.

"True, but you have to promise me something, you call every hour got it?!"

"yes sir." I told him.

"I told you like a long time ago that I didn't like that-- I'm not a 'sir' I'm not old enough to be one." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious dad-- thats all I wanted to prove." He came up to me and gave me a hug. I smiled and then wrapped my arms around him.

"If you need help you'll call us right?" I nodded my head.

"Whats up with Sam dad? I sware I didn't say half the things-" He cutt me off.

"I know, he's getting weird. It's like he can here what were thinking."

"Ya, you know how bad that would be if he heard what we thought?!" HE started to think about half the things he thought about Sam and you could see his face changing. It was kind of funny.

"I'll ask him. When are you leaving?" He asked me while sitting back down on my bed.

"Tommarow- can I sleep on the bed today?!" He laughed.

"Ya, I just wanted to prove a point-"

"Point prooven, but thats a weird way to proove a point dad." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not good at this stuff okay- so don't do anything stupid." Ya, like that was going to happen. I do stupid things all the time, it's part of life. Just for his sanity, I prommised, even though we both new it wasn't going to happen. After dad left, I thought that I would call Tyler, just to see what he was up to. I have to admit, after we got caught, I was scared to go near him. We had sex on the first date- when does that happen. Maybe if your a winchester it does, but I wanted to get to know him. We both liked each other, it was kind of obvious, I was just scared that he would die, like Matt.

"Hello?" He asked while picking up his phone.

"Hey Tyler- you want to go see a movie today?" He sighed.

"I don't know how about next weekend?!" Haha, point taken' very funny.

"Tyler!"

"I'm being seriouse." It was getting old now.

"Tyler."

"I'll pick you up at eight, how about that." I smiled.

"Okay cool." I said while hanging up the phone. I zipped my bag closed and then laid down on my bed stairing at the ceiling. I was a little scared about my hunt. It would be my first, and the first is always scary. I would have to dig up Marcus's grave and then salt and burn his bones-- that was for sure.

Sam POV

"Zack!" I called. My head started to hurt, and I wanted him downstairs just incase something happened. I could feel something happening. This wasn't another vision, it felt more weird. I don't know why. I started to bring my hands closer to my hand.

"Ya daddy." He said. I fell down to the floor on my knees. I could see him running to me.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I nodded my head.

"ya, can you just get me a cup of water?" He nodded his head while running to the kitchen. I could hear him. He was so loud. _I hope he's okay, I don't want anything to happen to him. Maybe I'll call mommy. _I new he wasn't talking though, his lips weren't moving. I then closed my eyes and pressed down real hard. Then the pain went away.

"Are you okay daddy?" He asked me. I took my hands off my hand and shook it up and down and then picked Zack up.

"Thanks for the water buddy- I'm fine." I told him. He smiled while kissing me on the cheek. Cute kid. I love him.

"Can we call mommy?" He asked me. I nodded my head 'yes' while putting him down. He ran for the phone. Thats when I realized he grew up so fast. He was just this little kid a few years ago and now he's big. He can talk and everything. I think I'm starting to understand how Dean feels about Laura. Laura gets along really well with Dean. Sure she gets in trouble a lot! But she's a great kid. He knows that. Zack is too. I was starting to think about what was going to happen when he grew up. I was still deciding if I should give him the 'normal' life or tell him about demons, and stuff. I really started to miss Chloe, but she needed to see her friends. I was worried about Laura to, she was going to go on her first hunt alone!

Wow, I wonder how Dean is feeling right now. I meen she's his only child, and he's really overprotective. We all are, but I don't really want to see Dean loose someone again. He still won't be able to take it. After Megan died, he didn't fully heal. He's still not dating. I just hope- one day he can.

Laura POV

After I called Tyler the time passed really fast. I guess I was thinking about a lot of things- before I new it the door bell rang. I couldn't move though. The outfit I was wearing started to hit me real hard, and then I started to share at the shower door and then DAD! I ran downstairs, but it was to late. Dad had already opened the door.

"Oh look who decided to tell her dad whats going on." I stopped dead in my tracks dad didn't know about Tyler and I.

"Sorry, can we go out, just to see a quick movie and back?!" He was going to say know. I new it, I meen he new about us sexually and I started to think, if this was my child, would I let them go back out with that guy... NO!

"Tyler, if you think about having Sex with my daughter I'll use the gun and ask Laura, I'm serious." So what was the answer.

"Laura, if you even think about it- you know I'll find out, I'll kick your little ass when you come home and Marcus is going to have to wait, got that?!" Thanks for making it worse dad. Why did you have to mention Marcus?!

"Marcus?!" Tyler asked.

"Excuse me?!" Dad asked.

"Yes Sir." I told him. Trying to hint to Tyler to say the same thing. Thank god he did. As I walked down the stairs towards the door, I could see dad eyeing us the whole time. I told Tyler I would be out in a second. Then looked at my dad.

"Thanks dad." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"I'm serious Laura." He told me.

"I know you are." I told him while closing the door. The movie line was long. It was Friday, and thats where every teeenager went. I wasn't really surprised, but I wasn't excpecting it either. I bot a large popcorn and a Large Diet Coke and he bought the tickets. I thought it would be fair I didn't think the guy should pay for everything. I wasn't like that.

"Hey Laura?" I turened to look at him while popping another peice of popcorn in my mouth.

"Shh..." Ya, I know I acctually told him that.

"This movie is boring, you want to make it more interesting." I ignored him.

"Laura?" He started to head for my face. I dropped the popcorn and started to kiss him. Thinking this wasn't right, thinking that my dad was right behind me. Then pushed him back.

"Can we take it slow?" I asked him. He looked at me weirdly.

"Look, I want a relationship- not just Sex, I want to know you. If you really like me then you'll do that." He backed away. Then nodded his head yes.

"Okay, if thats what you want." I nodded my head then picked up the soda. The car ride home was really nice, we talked and laughed a lot. He was a nice guy. At first, I thought he wanted sex, and I thought I was okay with that. Then I decided I wanted a relationship. He was a nice guy, and I wanted to get to know him. I think as the day progressed he wanted to get to know me me to. Not just Me the body. We got home at ten which was perfect. Dad didn't get mad.

"How was your night?" He asked me.

"Good." I told him while filling up my glass with water.

"Good, I'm glad- I hope it was rated G." I laughed.

"Ya dad, it was rated G."

"The movie wasn't though- right, I meen you didn't see a chick flick, I raised you better then that." I couldn't stop laughing.

"We saw Terminator Dad." He game me a hug. I gave him one back knowing tommarow was the day that I would go out alone and face my first hunt.


	10. My first hunt

That morning I woke up really early. I wanted to skip the 'I love you, 'becareful.' 'Call me if you need me.' talk. It was around 6:30 and if you know the Winchesters, they don't get up that early, only Sam does. He's a little weird. I love him though. I was loading my car and a silver car pulled up behind me. 'Oh shit!' I thought. It was Tyler. He came out of his car and walked toward me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Smallville." I told him. He crossed his arms.

"Are you serious?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"Why are you here this early in the morning?" He was still in shock. I nudged him a little.

"Tyler?" He still didn't move.

"Are you going to see Marcus?" He asked me. Okay, now I was a little freaked out. How did he know about Marcus? Marcus was dead. What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked him while closing the trunk.

"I'm not letting you go on this hunt alone." Oh my god, he was a hunter to. That explained everything. He beileved in the journal that grandpa had wrote. He saw it, when we were doing our prodject. The fire, it explained that to. If he new that I was a hunter why did he tell me about his parents? He must have been wanting to hint to me.

"Your a hunter?!" I asked.

"Laura, my parents died in a fire, my uncle is over obsessive, and I've been dropping hints on you for like ever, hunters are supposed to be smart, figgure out the clues." I paused for a seconed, did he just call me stupid?

"Did you just call me stupid?" I asked him.

"Know, I was testing you, you failed, and now I'm going on this hunt with you. So I'm loading my clothes into your car, open the trunk." What was happening here?

"You can't come with me Tyler."

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because, your car is going to be infront of my house, and my dads not that stupid, he's going to know that you came with me."

"I forgot you were realated to the Winchesters." What? He's like changed. It's like he's known me for a long time. Even though it's different, it's still a little sexy.

"Tyler, how much do you know about me?" He shrugged.

"Phsss! You grandfather is like a hunting legened, he used to know my aunt Ellen." Who the hell was Ellen?

"Just, you can come with me, but were not sleeping together got it?" He nodded his head.

"We can buy to beds, but I'm not leaving you alone in a room. This job is dangerous and you know it." I rolled my eyes, men could be so overprotective. We drove in our same cars until we got into Smallville. We then found a hotel near by the school and got one room. I was pissed off about that, but, I wasn't. I wanted him to stay, but my dad was just driving me crazy, what if I had happened to run into Aunt Chloe? That wasn't good at all. I wasn't going to tell my dad that Tyler was a hunter. He wouldn't like that. I don't know why, but for some reason, I just new that he wouldn't.

"So, you new this guy?" Tyler asked me while taking off his shoes and placing them infront of the bed.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I didn't I was just asking if you new him."

"oh." I said. I didn't want to tell him that he asked me out, but dad said that when your hunting with a partner, you have to tell your partner everything you know so that you won't get hurt.

"I new him, he asked me out for a dance." Tyler seemed a little pissed off, but I had to give him credit, he hid it well.

"Did you know a Hannah Stewert?" I paused at that name.

"Why?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious, Laura, if were going to work together you have to tell me everything." I hung my head down. This was going to be really emotional for me.

"I new her, she was a good friend of mines." I lied a little.I just felt bad for her.

"She's dead Laura, if she was a friend of yours, you could be next." What?! He seemed so serious about hunting. It was kind of starting to scare me.

"Who else is on that list you came up with?" He flipped through the pages.

"A boy named Matt, Hannah of course, Lucas, Kristina, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and another guy I can't read his name." Sodeep, I new that guy. He was indian. Tears started to roll down my eyes when I heared those names. Matt and I dated, Lucas was with Brooke, Kristina was with Nathan and SoDeep was with Haley. I didn't consider us to be a bad 'clique' we wer the jocks and cheerleaders, its what we did.

"Laura, are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head no. He came up to me and hugged me. I told you this was going to be really emotional for me. These people were my friends. At that momment, I was glad that Tyler was with me.

"Matt was my boyfriend, Lucas was with Brooke, Nathan was with Kristina and Haley and Sodeep were a couple, we were the clique you know. Now, there all dead." He wipped my tears off my face.

"Was there any other couples?" I shook my head no, I was the only one left on his list.

"I don't think he's going to hurt me." I told Tyler.

"What?" He asked me. "Spirits have patterns, he's not going to brake it."

"Not unless he liked me. He might do something creepy, but I don't think he'll kill me." Tyler didn't really agree with me.

"Ya, or since you left him for Matt, he could be waiting and give you the worst death."

"Wouldn't he give Matt the worst death?" I asked him. He seemed like such an excpert.

"Ya, that could be possible, there's only one way that we can stop him, salt and burn the bones." I new it, so did he.

"Where is he burried?" I asked him. He started to flip through the papers.

"The body wasn't found." He said while sighing. Damn! We had to look for the body.

"DO you know anything else?" I asked him. He shook his head know.

"Okay, well, lets start off at the school, he's killing the people there right?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I'll get my coat." He said while pulling it off the rack.

We drove about ten minuets to the school. Since I used to be a student there, I decided to go around and take a look for myself. Sure it took a lot of begging for Tyler to let me go by myself, but eventually he did. I waited for the tardy bell to start my digging. I passed the tourch, and my physics class and then I started to stair at my locker. Marcus and Matt were standing right infront of me arguing.

"Do you want me to stop Laura?!" I heard a voice. I turned around and started to walk towards the spot. Matt disappeared, but Marcus was right infront of me.

"Marcus, I'm sorry-" He stopped me.

"It's a little to late for that isn't it?" I couldn't say anything. His nails started to grow longer and longer, I didn't know why, but they were becomming sharper to. My phone started to ring. It was Tyler.

"Laura are you okay?" He asked me. I started to walk backwords and he started to walk towards me. I didn't say anything. I bumped into the ladies room door and walked straight into it. The wall inside the restroom was comming up closer and closer and I would have know where else to go. My back then hit the wall and Marcus was comming towards me.

"AHHH!" I screamed and dropped the phone. I could hear people gathering behind the restroom door. Then all of a sudden Tyler ran in and shot at Marcus with his gun. IT was filled with rock salt.

"He's gone." Tyler told me. Then looked at the window above me.

"Look, people are gathering outside and any seconed there going to bust though this door so we have to get out that window really fast." We did. It wasn't easy though, we had to climb on top of the toilet and then get to the window. Thank god the toilet was tall enough.

I started to feel a little cold after what happened. I wrapped my arms around myself while Tyler put his arm around me.

"Did you at least find out where he was burried?" He asked me. I had a pretty good idea.

"Under the floorboards near my locker."

"WHy do you think that?" He asked me.

_ Flashback_

_Matt POV_

_"Hey Matt, I heared that Marcus called Laura after the fight yesterday." Lucas told me. I thought I had made it pretty clear that I wanted him to stay away from her. _

_"How do you know?" I asked Lucas. _

_"He's been braging about how she talked to him yesterday." I decided that I give this guy something, maybe he would stay away from her then. _

_"Thanks Luke." I told him while spotting Marcus on the feild. I walked across the field and then tapped his shoulder pad. _

_"I heared you were talking to my girl last night." I told him. _

_"No I was-" _

_"Don't lie to me!" I told him while punching him. He fell to the ground. _

_"Don't talk to her-" I kicked him really hard in the gut. "Ever-" Then again. "AGAIN!" I slapped his face. _

_"No!" He told me. He sounded really weak. I then saw Laura running towards me. _

_"Whats wrong with you!" I asked her. She passed me and went for Marcus. _

_"Why did you hurt him?" She asked me. _

_"Because you were talking to him!" I yelled. _

_"That sounds stupid don't you think?" She asked me. _

_"I love you and I don't want you flirting with other guys." I told her. _

_"I didn't talk to him." She told me. Laura wouldn't lie to me. I still thought that what i did was right, so I walked off the field before I could appologize. _

_End of Flashback. _

"I think Matt killed him." I said.

"Why?" Tyler asked me.

"Because, Matt beat him up, I left town and so did Marcus, but then he came back. Maybe some how, he thought we ran away together."

"Did you brake up with him?" Tyler asked me. I nodded my head.

"It doesn't hurt to look tonight." He told me. I was happy about that. Scared a little to. We went back to the hotel and I took a short nap, Tyler was just typing away on the laptop that he had with him. It looked a lot like Uncle Sams. I guess great hunters think a like huh? After about 7 hours he nudged me. I jumped up.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded my head while he handed me a gun filled with salt. He had the salt and fire. We walked toward the school and went near my locker. I started to look at the floor boards.

"Look Tyler!" I yelled. He ran over to me.

"These sets of wood have new nails in them, but these are rusted." He took an axe and started to brake the wood. Peice by Peice Marcuses bones started to appear.

"So your back?" I turned around to face Marcus but for some reason I didn't shoot at him. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Shoot!" Tyler yelled. I couldn't, I was frozen. He started to grab the salt and poor it all over his body.

"With a new guy to, you must be some slut." Tyler grabbed the fire but it was knocked out of his hands. The the gun started to float toward him. I chased after it, but it made know difference. Tyler was knocked out.

"Laura, I loved you!" He told me. I tried not to listen, but tears strolled down my eyes anyway.

"Come here!" He said while comming toward me. I started to run towards the door.

"Your fingers are so beautiful, I love them." That explained the nails.

"Your nails, there so perfect, there the nails of an angel." Okay, why would a guy be obsesed with someones nails, isn't it supposed to be there breasts or there butt. He started to freak me out. He dropped the matches and started to attack my face. I tried to resist, then I saw tyler crawl toward the matches. I decided to kiss him back, keep him occupied. Tyler was awake thank god. I guess Marcus didn't hurt him to badly. Tyler dropped the matches on his body and he started to crumble in front of me. It was over.

"Don't you dare touch my girl ever again you bitch! And she's not a slut!" That made me feel a lot better. He new it would be on my mind. I smiled. I had completed my first hunt, without a parent, and Marcus was dead- for good. Tyler grabbed my hand and we walked out, we thought that the police would want to know what happened to the body. The smell was so bad, if you were a police you would know that that was a body, no doubt about it. Tyler told me to go home first, he said that he would drop me off but he didn't want my dad to know. I kissed him goodbye and then left the hotel. When I got home it was around three in the morning.

"Two days kiddo, not bad." My dad said while I walked into the kitchen. "You waited for me?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I thought I would come looking for you, you didn't answer any of my calls." Oops. I checked my cell phone it read 40 missed calls.

"Sorry dad." I told him. He looked so tired. He still kept a smile on his face though.

"So what happened?" He asked me while pulling the chair out for me. I smiled and then started to tell him everything about it. He seemed very happy that I was okay. But to tell you the truth, I was to. I have to say that I wouldn't have been able to do it without Tyler. Though his skills did scare me, I was happy. I was home and thats all that mattered-- for now.


	11. Emotions can rock your world Laura

The next day after the hunt, Tyler called me and told me that he got home safely. He thought that I would want to know. I did, but of course I didn't tell him that. I kept telling myself that I just liked Tyler. I was to young to love. The truth was I was really scared. I was a hunter, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. As I lay on my bed I heard a knock on the door. I didn't answer. I just wanted one more momment to myself.

"Laura, it's your grandpa, can I come?" Shit, what the hell did he want? Was he here to tell me good job, or you screwed up here, here and here. I really didn't want to hear that speech. The job was done.. thats all that mattered right?

"come in." I said while sitting up. He lied, it was the Winchester bunch, Daddy, Uncle Sammy and Gramps.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked me while sitting on the edge of my bed. I nodded my head without saying 'yes.' or 'no.'

"Are you sure, you've been up here all day long." Uncle Sammy reminded me.

"Ya, I'm okay- I'm just a little tired, I did get home at three in the morning." I was wide awake, I just wanted to think about Tyler nothing else.

"Do you have a fever?" Dad asked while feeling my forehead. I pushed his hand off.

"Dad I'm okay, I'm not sick I just want to stare at-" I looked around my room. "The wall!"

"Your really emotional today." Were they looking for something to be wrong with me. I new they ment well, but when I say I'm okay, I'm okay.

"Well, after you go on a hunt, you get like that." I mean, I found out about Matt-- or at least how he died, and all my other friends.

"Laura, come on what happened?" I hit my head back down on my pillow. Then closed my eyes and quickley opened them again.

"Look-" grandpa cut in. "That was your first hunt, and it's okay if your a little freaked out- Dean was freaked out when he went on his first hunt." I cut him off, thats a great comparison comparing me to Dad. He was freaken' 4

"Laura!" Sam said. Shit did I say that out loud?

"What?" I asked while turning to Sam.

"That wasn't nice appologize." Dean and grandpa looked at him like he was crazy.

"Whats wrong with your head dude, your starting to freak me out. Are you reading her mind or something?" Dad asked Sam.

"I don't know-- I thought she said that out loud, did you hear it?" Sam asked while feeling his head.

"No, if I did I probably would of corrected her." Thank god we were getting off the topic of me and not moving to Sam. I did have to admit I was getting a little worried about him. If he read my mind every single day I think I would go nuts. We need to find out whats happening and fast.

"Okay thats true.." Sam said while sitting next to me. I scooted over a bit. My phone started to ring, I thought I would leave them and go outside to take the call. As I did, tears started to roll down my eyes. I don't know why they just came. I was really starting to worry about my Uncle Sam. It was Tyler thank god, I really needed someone to talk to.

"Hey." He said while I answered the phone. I sniffed a few times and then said "Hey" Back.

"Whats wrong-- I new that hunt was to intense for you, you should-" I cut him off.

"No, the hunt was okay, well it wasn't bad. My uncle is starting to freak me out now, he's starting to read peoples minds. He looks like he's in so much pain."

"Your emotional you know that?" I laughed.

"Tyler- I'm being serious." I told him.

"Your not like scared of your uncle, right?"

"Of course not. I love him the way he is, freak or not."

"Your uncles not a freak."

"I know that-- I just said that to tease him." I told him. The tears stopped, but I really wanted to get to the bottom of this. Why was all this happening to him. I started to squeeze my phone really hard.

"Laura- wha- ar- y- doi- st-wher- u" The phone then cracked in my hands. I looked at my hands and they were bleading. There was glass stuck in my hands from the screen. I went over to my dad and showed him my hands. His face got a little freaked out.

"Laura, what did you do?" I showed him the phone. It was ripped into peices.

"Laura, your getting strong again." Grandpa said recalling the beer bottle, and the party.

"Sams getting to read minds to- couincedence? I think not"

"Okay Yoda, what are we going to do?" Sam asked. I didn't pay attention to his joke. If I had I would of been laughing right there with him. I was to busy looking at my hands. They were healing by themsleves.

"Dad look!" I yelled. He quickly turned around and grabbed my hands. The blood started to disappear and the glass started to pop out of my hands and fall onto the floor. The home phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked. There was one in my room-

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked me.

"I think you should come over-" I told him.

"I don't want to tell your dad about what I do yet-- I want him to like me first." I rolled my eyes.

"Somethings happening to my Uncle Sam and I and I think you should come." Dads eyes widened. He thought I had just told the Winchester secret to Tyler. Well, he didn't know that Tyler had a secret of his own.

"Okay, but you talk to your dad before I get there- deal?" I nodded my head.

"Deal- Bye Tyler." I made sure to say his name, I wanted dad to know who I was talking to for a reason. He hung up the phone and I quickly turned to face grandpa.

"Do you know a hunter named Ellen something." Grandpa looked at me like I was diging in his stuff.

"How do you know that name?" He asked me.

"Because, thats the name of Tylers aunt- she's a hunter so is he. He's comming over because I want him to help." Dad and Sam looked a little freaked, they were still processing the information like me. Grandpa got over it really quick. He used his brain-- I guess what people say about him is true.

"You went on that hunt with him didn't you?" Grandpa asked me.

"Maybe-" I said. I didn't want dad to think that we shared a hotel room. He was dad, that was the first think he thought.

"Laura!" Dad scolded.

"Look, I was going to go by myself, but he saw me and told me whats up so we went together." I said trying to defend myself.

"Did you share a hotel room?" Sam asked me. Shit! I waited for a second and then finally the door bell rang. I ran downstairs to get it. Thank god it was Tyler. I grabbed his hand without saying a word and then went upstairs.

"Hi Tyler." My dad said in an evil kind of way. I glared at him.

"Hi Mr. Winchesters-" Tyler said. I gave a small giggle-- that was funny Mr Winchesters... haha it was plural.

"What happened?" He asked getting down to buisness. Grandpa liked that.

"You serious?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm always serious when it comes to hunting." He told them. Sam liked that Daddy still didn't like him. After explaining to him about how strong I get and Sams preminitions and his mind reading thing. He didn't seem to think it was a big deal.

"Laura you get strong when your sad or angry- so if you just control your emotions then you should be fine, unless- which I think this is the reason, the demons near." What?

"Look, it makes perfect sence, You and your uncles Preminitions have been comming up about the same time-- right?" We nodded our head slowly, grandpa felt like he was in the pressence of a geniuse. That just made me proud. If you just saw the looks on gramps face. SO serious and interested- O-M-G I just wanted to kiss Tyler.

"So the question is what are we going to do about the demon comming?" Dads jaw litterally dropped.

"How do you know he's comming- were not sure right?" Sam asked. He was a little scared, none of us really wanted the demon to come. Maybe I did a little. No, they were done with hunting.

"Well, doesn't your dad have a way to see if he's comming- I can call Ash if you want." Sam started laughing.

"Ash- Dean remember Ash?" Daddy didn't move.

"Ya, don't remind me."

"HAHAH!" Sam started to laugh so hard.

"you guys know Ash?" Tyler asked. Daddy nodded his head slowly.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Way before your time honey." ya, whatever.

"Look- I'll call him and we'll see what we can do okay?" I nodded my head. We were getting back into buisness and I was excited. More hunting!


	12. baby Zack

**A/N- I wanted to thank Mary- Kate and Delia for these ideas. You guys are great and I always look forward to your reviews. Some good advice! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter-- includin' you Delia. **

_ Chapter 12 _

_ Little Zack  
_

After we had the whole 'the demons comming' freak out, dad suggested that I go roller skating or something to clear my head. Tyler wanted to come so we gave him some of dads roller skates. While Tyler called Ash, Zack came in my room and sat on my bed. He didn't say a word, after I was done tying my skates I looked up at him.

"Whats up little guy?" I asked. He didn't say anything.

"Zack?" Then all of a sudden tears started to roll down his eyes. I didn't know why, but he just started ballin' I took him and gave him a small hug.

"Is dad-dy- oka-y?" He asked me. I tried to understand what he was saying it took me a while, but after three or four minuets of figuring it out, I got it.

"Ya, why wouldn't he be okay?" I asked him. If Zack noticed then something must be happening at home. It had to be noticable to, Sam was the kind of dad that would try and 'protect' his child. He said it affected them and took away there 'innocence.' Whatever.

"He fell to the ground the other day Laura." What?! Something wrong was really happening.

"Why is he falling? He's in a goo-d sh-a-ape." He started to loose it again.

"Is dad-dy die-ing?" He asked me. I just rubbed his back.

"No, he's not dying, he's just going through somethings, don't worry about him okay." He nodded his head.

"Can I- go- roller skating with you?" He asked me. It took me a while to think about it. It was only supposed to be Tyler and I. I wanted to talk about some hunting things. Sam hadn't really told Zack about what we do. Then Tyler popped his head in.

"Ready?" He asked me. I looked down at Zack.

"Do you have skates?" I asked him. His face became blank and then tears started to roll down his face again.

"He wants to go skating with us?" Tyler asked noticing the tears on his face. He came over to sit by him. He started to rub his back, trying to confort him.

"Ya. Please!" He started to beg. I really missed this guy. He was really innocent. His face- I just wanted to eat it up.

"Why don't you ask your dad, and then I'll carry you." Ahhh. He was good with kids, and he's strong. I'm in love.

"Okay!" Zack said while running out of the room to ask Uncle Sam.

"I didn't know you were good with kids." I told him.

"Ya well, I have a cousin." he told me.

"Ahhh... okay, that was sweet of you, but you don't have to carry him. He's a big kid." I stated.

"I know he thinks he's a big kid. I don't have to carry him, he's not going to want to be carried, he's just going to want to hold your hand." Thats true-- kids don't really like to be carried when there that age- plus Sam had been telling him he was becomming a 'big kid' to put the thought in his mind. Tyler was so smart.

"Okay, he said we can go." Zack said while running in the room. Tyler smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I grabbed Zacks hand and we walked outside. This was going to be fun- even if Zack was comming. _  
_


	13. Leaving home

Chapter Therteen

Leaving home...

It was nice just to go out the three of us. When I came home the whole house was scilent. I took off my skates and Zacks, and Tyler took his off. We started to walk around the house wondering where everyone was. Aunt Chloe popped out of the bedroom. I could hear yelling, but I didn't know about what.

"Mommy!" Zack yelled while running off to Chloe. He jumped into her arms and she hugged him.

"I missed you sweetie." Chloe told Zack. At that very momment Tyler grabbed my hand. That was so sweet. I guess I got caught up in the 'chick flick' momment. Dad says never to get caught up into those-- but I'm a chick, so it's kind of hard not to.

"Where's Dad?" I asked. Chloe looked at the bedroom door. I rolled my eyes. This was probably one of the momments that I wish mom was here.

"Maybe you should give them some-" I cut her off. Time? Is that what she was going to say, I new they were arguing about me. You could just see it in her eyes.

"What are they fighting about?" I asked just to make sure.

"Moving-" She said it really slowly. She wanted to see what my reaction would be. She didn't know if it would be good or bad. Of course bad, I had a life now, Tyler was here and- just everything was here.

"MOVING!" Tyler and I said at the same time. She just nodded her head while Zack asked, "Were moving?" Tyler glared at me. I glared back at him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked me. My eyes widened a little.

"Okay-" I said, but he pulled me away from Chloe and Zack before I could say anything else.

"I'm going with you." Was the first thing he said to me while we got into my room.

"What?! I don't even know if were moving or not-" I said. He was really taking us seriously.

"Laura- there worried about you, there worried about the demon, and there worried about Zack. If your moving, I'm comming with you. I want to be a part of this fight, my mom-" He stopped himself, I guess he didn't like talking about her death so much. "I just- I want to go. Thats final, I'm comming." My eyes widened. 'thats final?!' as cute as that was-- he wasn't the man of the house, I had a say in this to. My opinion mattered in this Man dominated family.

"Okay, lets say we do move, what about Ellen and your Cousin, and that ash-- guy?" He paused for a momment.

"They'll come to." He said. There's no way we were going to be able to all live together.

"Laura-" He said, I stopped him.

"No, just think about what your doing first-" He then stopped me.

"All I can think about is you, is that I'm in love with you Laura, and even though it's been a couple of weeks, I want to be with you. You can't just leave like that and if I have to go with you to be with you, I will." O-M-G, he was such a man. That had to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. I couldn't tell him I loved him back though- I wasn't sure yet. I couldn't bring myself to say it. That caused an awkward silence in the whole conversation. He came up to me and grabbed my hands, "What do you say- can I come?!" I took my hands out of his and said, "We'll see, I have to see if were moving or not first."

I went downstairs with him and Dad was sitting on the couch with Uncle Sam and grandpa. They looked ticked off from each other. "So, whats the verdict?" I asked. Daddy smiled then got up.

"Pack your stuff, were going." Shit, now I have to have this fight with daddy infront of Tyler. That was just great.

"Don't I have a say in this?!" I started to whine and argue like a regular teenager would do. Tyler just stood behind me with his arms crossed supporting me whenever he could.

"Laura, when your father says something- you do it, you don't ask questions." Gramps told me. One eyebrow went up. Not on purpose, I just wanted to stay- so I felt like if I wanted it that bad, I had to fight real hard.

"Ya, but she has the right to argue dad, we sprung this on her." Thank god, he saved my ass from one. He was right though- I did have a right to ask questions. Like Why?! and What?! and Where?! even.

"Look, Laura, were just scared- if what Tylers saying is true-" Sam interupted dad.

"It is."

"Then we have to get Zack and you out of here. Sam might be in danger to, but he can take care of himself." He said trying to figure out his own plan.

"What about Tyler?" I asked tears about to stroll down my eyes. Dad just looked at Tyler and then back at dad. They were doing that read your mind thing again. Grandpa just shrugged his shoulders.

"He has to come- I think we might need his help on this." What?! This had to be serious stuff. Dad letting Tyler come- I would of never seen that commin' in my life. It was like a 1 out of a 1,000,000,000,000 chance.

"We called Ellen- and she said that we can stay there. I just left it up to Dean to decide if he wanted you to come or not." Grandpa said. Wow, they all thought a like didn't they. I guess it kind of made since, I mean, dad was thinking Tyler could help protect me, and by shedding all this knowledge of the demon- making even gramps immpressed, he wouldn't be on a babysitting job for three but maybe for two. Tyler should look at this as his training over. He's pretty good. He's really serious to. He reminded me off dad. Really serious when it came to hunting but makes these crack ass jokes when he's talkin' with people.

"What do you say?" Dad asked. Tyler looked at me.

"Where am I going to stay?" He ment bed wise. When we went to a hotel or something-- he didn't want to sleep on the floor.

"Don't push it kid." Was all dad told him.

"Okay-- so thats it were just going to get up and move?" I asked. Dad pointed toward my room.

"We've done it before, and we can do it again." I rolled my eyes and dragged myself upstairs. Thats it- here we go again, Leaving and with my boyfriend-- this was going to be interesting.


	14. He's in my closet daddy!

After the whole moving thing, my things were all packed. When I went downstairs there was a bad look on my dads face. "What?" I asked. His hands were crossed.

"We have no room in my car-" He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For you-" He said. Haha, nice one dad.

"Whats in my seat?" I asked.

"The stuff were taking with us." I looked around the room and everything that was on the walls were gone, the table was gone- I'm talking everything.

"So-" I said wating for him to come up with a conclusion.

"She can't ride with me, gramps is in the car- and Zacks going to be doing some stuff- the baby seat takes up to much seat and-" I stopped him. He was getting on my nerves.

"Sam! we get it- I'll just go with Tyler." Everyone freezed, even Zack dropped his sippy cup.

"Haha- very funny." Dad said.

"I'm being serious." I told him.

"I have a better idea, why don't we but the stuff in my car in his car and then you can ride with me." oh, why didn't you think of that before- geniuse?

"No can do Mr. Winchester, my cars to small." Dad rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but Laura sits in the backseat- and if I see you two move positions I sware I'll hit you when we get out." Oh please.

"I love you dad." I told him to controll my anger. Tyler and I went in his car and by the time we were by the cross light I jumped up front.

"Your dad- what a protective guy. I can't blame him- if I lost someone like you I would go crazy." I'm going crazy right now. That was so sweet. We drove for about 12 hours and my dad started to get tired. That was weird of him. He never really got tired- something must of happened. Plus, he loves that car- it's not like he's going to give up an oppurtunity to leave it. We got to this really old hotel- cheap to. Like $35 a night. Tyler stayed with Grampa, I stayed with Dad and Aunt Chloe, Zack and Uncle Sam stayed in together. Dad thought we should all get some rest for tommarow. I guess he wanted to sleep because he new he would be moving all the boxes in himself.

"Hey dad." I said while jumping on the king size bed. He looked my way and smiled.

"Ya honey?" He asked.

"Can you lay off of Tyler for me- I mean I know what I did was wrong, but I'm sorry- so just can you give him another chance." He started to laugh.

"Honey- if you were dating the sweetest boy on earth, that Sam and I both liked I still would be rude as hell to him."

"Why?" I asked.

"because-" He said while jumping on the bed right next to me. "Because he's dating you- and it's just the way things work, you got it?" haha. I wasnt in the mood to argue so I just nodded my head and closed the lights. My dad started to sing "Highway to Hell." From Ac/Dc.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Singing you a lullyby-" Haha very funny. I rolled my eyes.

"Were on a Highway to Hell!" I sang along with him. He wanted to take some of the tension off the surface and I new that was his way of doing it. Then all of a sudden I fell asleep, _I don't know how long I was out, but before I new it someone jumped on my bed. _

_"Ahh!" I screamed. Dad didn't move an inch. I found Zack sitting on top of me. _

_"Laura- theres something in my closet." He told me. Okay, with the things that we do I decided to take it seriously. _

_"Why didn't you wake your dad up?" I asked. _

_"Because, he's not there." What? Sam would never leave his kid alone. What about Chloe?_

_"Is your mom there?" I asked. He shook his head no. I grabbed his hand and took a bottle of holy water and salt from dads hunting bag, I then walked accross the hall into Uncle Sams room. I opened the closet door and inside I saw a cloked figure with a cane. He had Gold eyes and a red hoodie on. He didn't have a body, it was like his eyes were just floating there- in the black background. _

_"Hi Laura." It said. I took out the holy water and poured it all over him. It didn't effect him, it just started burning and then stopped working or something. He grabbed my hand. At that point I started screaming. _

_"Laura!" Zack started to yell. Then his voice started to change. _

_"LAURA!!" He said again. I started to squirm on the floor. My hands were turning read, they were swelling and they started to burn like hell. _

_"Stop!" I yelled. I blinked my eyes trying to snap out of it but the redness just kept crawling up my hands. It was like a rash, or a disease. _

_"Dean!" Thank god, Zack was calling my dad. He wouldn't call him Dean though- he would call him something like Deanie Beanie or Uncle Deanie. _I felt his hands go through my hair. He was acting real gentle. All of a sudden I stopped shaking.

"Laura, baby- wake up." thank god it was a dream. My eyes shot opened and started to pant really hard.

"Laura what happened- it's 4 in the morning-" He stopped and grabbed my arm.

"OWW!!!!!" I screamed. The rash was still there. Dad picked up me in his hands and laid me down on uncle Sams bed. He tucked me in and then took my hand out from under the covers so Uncle Sam and him could have a look at it.

"Laura just go to sleep- I don't want you to feel anything okay?" I nodded my head and slowly shut my eyes.

"Sam, what is this?" Sam grabbed my hand and started to touch it lightly. I didn't really sleep, I just shut my eyes. I pushed down even harder trying not to move. I was in a lot of pain.

"Her vains are stiking out." Uncle Sam pointed out.

"Daddy-" I said. Uncle Sam took his hand away right away.

"Laura- I thought I told you to go to sleep."

"That thing cave it to me, he touched my hand."

"What thing?" Daddy asked me.

"He was in the closet." I told them. Dad went to the closet door and opened it.

"Laura- all thats in here are sams clothes and a cane." O-M-G, the cane. That belonged to him.

"The canes not mines Dean." Uncle Sam told Dean.

"Laura-" Dad scolded.

"It's his daddy. He had it with him." I told him. Tears about to roll down my eyes. Where's Aunt Chloe? I started to think.

"Where's Zack?!" I asked a little paniced.

"They went into Deans room. There going to sleep there for tonight and your going to sleep here." I nodded my head.

"So I'm going back to sleep." Uncle Sam told my dad.

"What about my dream?" I asked.

"Laura- you need to sleep, okay I'll get to that thing tommarow."

"Promise?" I asked. Dad jumped on my same bed and wrapped his arm around me.

"Promise. Just sleep okay?" I nodded my head and then rested it on his shoulder. I didn't go to sleep that whole night, he didn't either, he just kept stroking my hair whispering a song. I wasn't really paying attention to it, but I felt comfortable. Scared to close my eyes, but safe in his arms. I new that when I was with him nothing could touch me. He was my hero- my daddy.


	15. The skin

The next morning I woke up finding I had gone to sleep that night. Everyone was in the room watching me, I jumped up breathing real hard.

"Why the hell are you guys looking at me like that?" I looked over at grandpa and then at Uncle Sam.

"Where's Dad?" I asked getting out of my covers I jumped out of bed and then fell to the ground Tyler and Uncle Sam came to me. I didn't give up though, my legs were numb but I could still crawl for him. Uncle Sam picked me up, but I just kept kicking.

"WHERE'S DAD!" I kept screaming and screaming. I didn't even manage to look at my leg, when Uncle Sam put me back in bed, he put the covers on me right away. He didn't want me to see anything. I looked at him awkwardly and was about to pull the covers off when everyone yelled, "NO!" I didn't care I pulled them off anyways. The rash had spread to my leg and it was turning green. I tried to act calm but it was no use. I was about to ask for dad again when he came in the room with coffee for everyone. He could see I was upset. I was like him though, I never really showed I was upset unless I wanted someone to be there. I never showed my feelings. Only my dad could really tell, my mom used to be able to tell to, but she passed and dad learned.

I miss her a lot right now, I was thinking about asking dad to go and visit her grave, we haven't been there for four years but I thought he would say No because of the accident.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I asked mostly angry, but dad could tell. He just stood there with coffee in his hands.

"A night catcher." Grandpa and Tyler both said at the same time. After they realized they said it at the same time they both looked at each other weirdly. They exchanged the 'how the hell do you know that' look.

"I'm the only one in this family that knows that-" Grandpa said.

"Well, I was trained by a hunter who tells all." Tyler shot back.

"Are you telling me I didn't teach my sons right?" Gramps asked.

"You didn't teach them everything they need to know, or else Dean would of killed this thing." Wow he called my dad Dean. Dad seemed pretty happy with that.

"You guys! He taught them enough to live, so what the hell is happening to me?" I asked.

"Laura, your bassically going to die if we don't catch this thing. Night catchers enter peoples dreams and pretened that they need help, when there really only trying to catch you and slaughter you." I couldn't speak, dad couldn't either.

"They usually go after kids that seem weak." Grandpa finished off for Tyler.

"Right, the only way to kill them is to give the disease back?" What?

"What do you mean give the disease back?" Uncle Sam asked.

"We have to take the skin thats going to peal off of laura and throw it back at him, or set it in the closet where he comes." I was still speachless.

"How do you know he's going to come back to that particular closet?" Uncle Sam asked.

"He's not going to come to that closet again, he's going to go to Deans closet-" Everyone looked at Tyler.

"What do you mean?" Grandpa asked.

"What other kid is in this building?" He asked the group. We all shrugged are shoulders but Uncle Sam paused.

"Zack." I whispered. Thats why I saw him in the dream.

"Exactly, now the only way we know for sure is by who Laura saw in her 'dream.'"

"Zack." I whispered again. Tyler clapped his hands together and got up. "I'm going to go get some salt for the pain... so maybe you can acctually walk again." Grandpa and Uncle Sam followed Tyler. I think Uncle Sam was a little freaked out about what was about to happen to his son.

"I brought coffee." Dad said while sitting next to me. He handed me a cup and then laid back down beside me.

"Your scared." He whispered. I nodded my head, could you blame me? Slaughtered? Way to let her down easy huh Tyler.

"Hey, your not going to die, okay, thats not going to happen." I beileved him. He always kept his word. I just didn't say anything. I took another sip of my coffee to find that it was all gone. Dad handed me Uncle Sams cup.

"That was some fast drinking you did there." I looked at the coffee cup and just gave it back to dad. Tyler came in the room with some salt and a knife.

"What are you doing?" My dad asked while Tyler lifted up the covers.

"I'm going to help the pain."

"Thats okay, I can take it." I told him while looking at that knife.

"Your taking it pretty well, I'm surprised you haven't cried yet."

"I don't cry." I told him. He laughed.

"Yes you do... remember?" The sex. I hate sex. I'm boycotting sex.

"When?" Dad asked. We both didn't answer. Tyler poured the salt on my leg and I started to scream. Dad grabbed the shaker out of his hand.

"Your not going to be able to do it." Tyler said.

"Why?" Dad asked. "She trusts me more."

"YOu really want to peal your daughters skin."

"YES!" I answered for him.

"Look take the knife and just dig deep in her skin and take it all off. The salt makes sure she has another layer underneath and the disease is just like the pain so when your done with it but it in this cup and I'll put it in ur closet." Okay bodies I can handle but my skin... eww!

"OWWW!" I started to yell while holding my leg. My dad stopped. He was afraid. I could see it.

"Just give me the knife!" I yelled while grabbing it out of his hands. I peeled my own skin and handed it to Tyler.

"There!" I yelled.

"Good, theres only one thing left to do..."

"What?" I asked.

"Wait-- till night." Great! What a perfect day this has been!


	16. The truth really really hurts sometimes

The whole day Zack and I sat in bed. I felt bad for Zack because Sam wouldn't even explain what was happening he just told him "If you get out of that bad, I'm going to kick your ass." Which shows how scared Sam really was, cause he doesn't beat his kids, and he doesn't say ass. Chloe had a problem with that word, you could tell because she would put on a disgusted face when he said that. She didn't say anything though, she should of . This isn't healthy for them, notice how Chloe never has a say in anything. What Sam says goes, and this was pushing her off the edge. I didn't do anything either. Dad didn't have to tell me anything, I wouldn't dare get out of that bed. My legs were burnning. The skin had grown back, but just the thought disgusted me.

Tyler asked me if I was okay like every ten seconds. I didn't speak, I just nodded my head 'yes' even though I really wasn't. Dad new that, I think Tyler did to, but he didn't say anything about it. I didn't want him to say anything about it. I just wanted all of this to be over. It was around 10:pm and everyone started to get tired. Dad was getting tired a lot latley, he was usually an all nighter. Zack was starting to get hungry and the boy wouldn't go to sleep. I didn't blame him, if dad acted like that and I didn't know what the hell was happening I would start screaming or something. Sam was makeing a big mistake by not telling him. Know one dared to tell him though, not even grandpa, but I think that's because he wasn't in the room.

"Don't get out of that bed!" Uncle Sam yelled. Dad jumped up, Sam yelled so loud, but it didn't scare Zack.

"Sam!" Chloe finnaly snapped. That got my attention and Uncle Sams to.

"Can I talk to you outside?" She asked. Her voice got a little softer. Sam was a little freaked so he decided to go out, just like that he left Zack. After all that 'Your ass stays in that bed' crap. Daddy looked at me, "Hey buddy?" Dad asked just to make sure that Zack was okay. Zack looked hurt, but he put on that I don't care face attitude that the men in this family always do.

"Ya Uncle Deanie." He said with that bright smile.

"If you promise to stay in that bed, I'll go get you some food." Zack nodded his head. "Okay." He said in the most gentle sweetest voice I have ever heard in my life. My heart just wanted to brake in half. Daddy went over to Zack and kissed the top off his head and then left towards the door.

I could hear Sam and Chloe yelling outside. Dad must off passed them, but I guess he didn't get into there fight.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Your freaking out!" Chloe screamed. Tyler went over to Zack and tried to close his ears so he wouldn't hear anything.

"Thats our son! Of course I'm freaking out!" He yelled back. I just rolled my eyes and got comfortable in my pillow.

"Look, just don't threaten him, I don't want you to hitt him or anything." Sam laughed.

"I'm not going to hit him, I just said that so he would acctually listen." Sams voice started to lower. I looked over to Zack and he was asleep, but know one could of fallen asleep with all that noise outside. This told me something was up.

"What do you mean acctually listen?" Chloe asked.

"He doesn't really listen to us..." Sams voice trailed off.

"He's 5 years old!" Chloe answered.

Tyler started to twitch. I just looked at him. Zack was fast asleep. "Tyler?" I asked. He didn't answer he just kept twitching, the twitching kept getting worse and worse.

"UNCLE SAM!" I yelled, but he didn't hear me. Zack started to get out of the bed.

"Zack!" I yelled. He didn't listen to me.

"Tyler..." I yelled helplessly. My eyes started to get tired. I tried to look for that container with my skin in it. Just the thought grossed me out, but if it would save Zack I was willing to do anything. I couldn't move now, my body started to feel numb, and I started to get tired. Right before I went out I saw Zack grab my hand. His eyes were gold. It reminded me off the demon, but it wasn't him, there was something different. This was that thing...

Sam POV

"I'm sorry, I won't do that again, I'm just worried." Chloe started to squint her eyes.

"I don't hear anything in that room Sam." I started to try and listen to and then Dean and Dad ran infront of me. I didn't know what was going on but they obviously did. I ran in after them. Dad had the biggest flashlight the size of the sun or something. I saw Zack walking towards the Catcher. I tried to grab him, but by hands started to burn.

"Ahh..." I was about to let out a sign that I was in pain, but that would be total material for Dean later.

"Sam duck!" Dad yelled. I pulled Chloe down with me and we were flat on the floor. Dad flashed the big light in the closet and all of a sudden the whole room blacked out. We were all knocked out.

Laura POV

When I woke up it was morning. I was next to Tyler and Dad was next to me. Aunt Chloe and Uncle Sam were on the floor next to each other and Zack was near the closet. His hand was burned a little, it was half way in the closet to. That explains it. Grandpa just started to wake up. He looked my way and ran to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me while picking me up. I nodded my head and then fell back down to the floor. He picked me up and put me on the bed. "Look, I'm going to pick up Zack and put him back in the bed, maybe we can just hope Sam can hide it from him. I nodded my head and then Tyler and Dad started to move. Dad jumped and started to look around. Grandpa was putting the covers on Zack and said "It's okay Dean I put her back in bed, but she can't walk." Dad looked right at me and smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't answer this time. Dad just looked at me and then we heard Uncle Sam scream. We both turned around to look at him. He looked like he was about to kill Tyler. He had a silver bucket in his hand.

"What the hell!" Uncle Sam asked.

"Hey you weren't waking up-- I felt like it was my duty to do that." Uncle Sam rolled his eyes. Dad acctually started to laugh. Sam picked Chloe up and placed her next to Zack.

"you guys had one hell of a figh-" I started but Dad caught me off.

"You really need to tell him." Sam didn't say anything he just nodded his head yes.

"Tyler and I are going to go..." My dad said while picking me up. My legs started to hurt a lot, but I didn't want to tell my dad how bad it was.

"Okay..." Tyler said under his breath. We went to our room to pack.

"Hey Tyler can you put this flashlight back in the Impala?" My dad asked. Tyler looked at me awkwardly.

"Sure." He said while taking the flashlight from my dad.

"Your going to walk again." Dad said after Tyler left. I nodded my head yes.

"I know dad." I told him.

"So whats wrong?" He asked me.

"You were scared--" I said.

"Of course I was scared, you were indanger."

"Ya, but your never scared." I told him.

"What do you mean, I'm always scared, even though I might not show it- I'm always scared." He repeated getting softer.

"You can't be scared dad-" He cutt me off.

"Laura, when your with me I'm scared for you... I'm always watching you. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said while sitting on my bed. I nodded my head.

"I don't want to die like this." I told dad while tears strolled down my eyes. He came over to me and gave me a hug.

"I know. You won't I promise." A smile came accross my face.

"Aww... are you smiling?" He asked me.

"Dad..." I said. He kissed the top of my forehead. Tyler walked in.

"Hey, I thought Dean Winchester never had 'chick flick' momments."

"Ya well, there are a lot of those momments in this family, so if your going to be part of it then you better get used to it." He said all of that looking at me... he did that for me. I smiled at him. Thanks dad... I really appreciate that. Was all I could think. Tyler was speechless.

"Heres the keys." Tyler said.

"Thanks, I'm going to check on Sam." Dad said while getting up. I smiled. After Dad left Tyler ran over to me.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay, but I have something to tell you." Tyler stopped the sorry pleads for a momment.

"What?" He asked me. His face turned blank.

"Don't worry I'm not pregnant- It's just that dad said I'm not going to walk for a few days."

"Oh." Tyler said while picking up my foot. He started to massage it. For some reason it didn't hurt, it was like, he had the 'special touch.' I smiled and then we could here Zack screaming.

"NO!" I heard him say.

"It's NOT Possible... Your not a killer!" Oh shit.. Tyler picked me up and we walked to the other room. Zack ran over to Tyler and grabbed his leg. Tears strolling down his face.

"Daddies scaring me." He whispered. At that momment my heart broke in half. We were just standing there and it was like the world froze adults on one side and all of us against them. Zack had joined us I guess, but it was going to be hard for him to grasp the idea. I could tell, but at the end of the day we were all there for him. Sam, Chloe, Grandpa, Dad, Tyler and I we weren't going to leave him. We were going to stick together like we always do.


	17. My new family

**A/N Okay so you guys, this is a big chapter because I would consider this the season finale of the story. It's not like the last chapter Im still going to be writing but I would like to know if you have any suggestions for- Okay I won't tell you, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. You guys enjoy and don't kill me- know one died though so you don't have to be worried about that. Hope you enjoy- even though I know you will. **

** Mariam **

Before I could say anything Tyler handed me to my dad and then bent down to his level. He gave him those, "I'm dissappointed" in you eyes.

"Zack your father saves lives, the last thing he would do is kill someone, I meen come on. It's your dad... he has to be the most sensitive guy in the world, he could never kill anyone, but you know what he does, he kills evil things that could kill you, he protects you. So the last thing you should do is cry and wine. He's your father, you owe him an appology..." What the hell did he just do. He turned something that should be Uncle Sams fault into Zacks fault. In a way he was kind of right, that ment that Zack could appologize and that everything would be over kind of. Uncle Sam was happy, and he had that thank you face on when Zack ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you daddy." There you go... if my heart layed in this little boys hands then it would crack, and there would be know certanty that I would live. My leg started to burn again, but this time even worse. I started to scream.

"OWW!" Shit I interupted the momment. Dad looked at me right away and dropped me on the bed.

"Laura whats wrong?" Tyler asked me while running to my bedside.

"My leg!" I screamed. The pain kept getting worse and worse. Tyler ran out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going!" I yelled. Grandpa looked at me.

"Just hold on, he's comming back."

"Dad--" Uncle Sam interupted.

"Not now, your neice is in pain." Now my dad got irritated.

"Dad! How come this kid knows more about hunting then we do." I looked at Zack, he was still confused.

"I think it's better." Aunt Chloe jumped in. Then Tyler ran in with a wet towel. He wrapped it around my leg.

"You said it was burnning right?" I made this disturbed face, but the pain was going out.

"What do you do to put out a fire?" Tyler asked. Dad just shook his head like he was stupid or something.

"Water--" Sam muttered on under his breath. Then all of a sudden Tyler gave me his hand. I just stared at it.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your going to walk." Hell no!

"Come on Laura- I got you."

"I'm going to fall." I told him.

"No your not- just trust me like before-" I looked at my dad to see if he would respond. He didn't. He just kept staring at Tylers hand.

"Take it..." Dad whispered. I looked at him for more approval.

"Laura- you can do it." My dad whispered real soft. Then his cell phone started to ring. Know one really called him on his cell phone except us... He looked at the phone number and then back at us. This must have been important because he left the room.

Dean POV

I walked outside when I saw Laura's name on the caller ID. I was in love with her before Megan. I thought that I was going to marry that girl, but then all of a sudden she disappeared. I was so hurt that I dated her best friend Megan and then we got married because I fell in love with her. Laura and I didn't even keep close tabs on each other. I hadn't talked to that girl in about 16 years. She called me to tell me congratulations on Laura. I told her I named Laura after her. She was happy, but Megan never new that. I told her that Laura had died in a car accident and we should name our daughter after her. She agreed with them being best friends and all. When I saw her name on the caller ID though, I paniced.

"Hello?" I asked. I new it was her.

"Dean- I'm dying. I need you to know." What?

"Laura? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes Dean it's me." She told me.

"So what do you mean your dying?" I asked her. She didn't answer.

"I have a tumor in my head, level three and you should know the real reason-" I stopped her.

"The real reason for what?" I asked sounding more conserned.

"You have a son Dean. His name is Jess, and I didn't want you to stop your life because of him, so I ran." What? Rewind.

"What do you mean stop my life? If he's my son then I would of gladly taken you guys in."

"I didn't want him to be raised like a warior, so I gave him a normal life." I took a deep breathe in, then out.

"Thats the real reason you left me? I- how-" I couldn't talk right now. This was just driving me crazy. Then I heard Laura scream, "I did it!" I could see everyone giving her a hug, and now Im supposed to go in there and tell her she has a brother?"

"how old is he?" I asked.

"He's 18." Good, that means his an adult.

"Dean. He's not mature yet, he still needs some help, and he's very rebelious. He needs you and I think with your dad being all strict with you, you can give him some of that, he's falling off the right path." Okay, maybe he's a child.

"How am I supposed to tell Laura this? How am I supposed to tell her that I have a child, and it's not her mothers. I just got mad at her for having sex with her boyfriend and you want me to tell her I have a son?"

"you said you would have been there for him, be there for him now." Okay, so I started to think about what I was going to do. I couldn't leave my kid, even if he was bad ass. You know maybe she was just saying that he was bad ass, maybe he wasn't really. I could take him either way, I'm the king at being bad ass. I know all the tricks and trade. The only thing I was worried about was Laura. How she would react. She was going through some tough times right now.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" I asked her.

Laura POV

When dad walked in he looked very pissed off. I could tell he was mad about something, when dads mad you don't need to push his buttons unless your his daughter, of course. I walked over to him with my new and improved legs and before I could say anything Aunt Chloe asked, "Dean, whats wrong with you?" He kept packing his clothes.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" He asked still staring at the closet where his clothes were. What about me? I was his daughter. His only daughter, he new he could tell me anything. Sounding like someone else you know? Man, when did our jobs switch? Tyler grabbed my hand and I grabbed Zacks and we walked out of the hotel room and down the hall.

Dean POV

Okay, so it was getting obvious that I was pissed off. How dare she- I was in love with her, I trusted her and I told her about who I really was. She didn't seem to have excepted that. She took my son. Do her right to be dying right now. I'm still worried about Laura, we all know she's a bit of a brat. A little bit rebelious, and really really I mean Really spoiled. I think that this is going to get me right about now. All the parenting mistakes. Laura was still young when Megan died. So I turned her into me. Kinda.

"What is it Dean, you look like someone totally pissed you off and then you got into a fight and then she won." He said she. He new.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"I could hear you say Laura a thousand times. Yelling louder and louder then getting softer and softer then talking about a guy named Jess." Who's Jess? Okay Sam, I'm going to tell you- but just don't flip out on me.

"He's my son." Sam bursted out laughing. I looked at him like I was serious and he automatically stopped.

"You have a son, Laura is going to hate you forever."

"Well, thats why I wanted to talk to you and not her."

"First mistake dude, you should of told your daughter because now when she discusses it with you she's going to use it against you."

"How wise ass." I hated when Sam went all Ms. Phsycology on me.

"Okay like this." He stood up and started to act like Laura, I meen litterally. "Daddy! You told Uncle Sam and not me! How could you." Then he started laughing because his immpression was pretty good.

"Ya, well, thats not going to happen, i know Laura and she's not like that."

"She's spoiled dude,"

"She's an only child." I stood up for her. Even though she wouldn't have my back later on, she'd be making me into one.

"Ya, well, thats the thing, since there your only child, you love them a little bit to much that means you get them anything they want and your more protective, because there your only one. Well they don't know how to share-- that includes the love. Thats why you have kids when there young."

"Zacks an only child." I spat back in his face.

"Nope, not anymore, Chloes pregnant." I went over to hug Sam.

"Thats great dude! How long?"

"She's been preggnant for about 4 months now. We were getting ready to tell everyone."

"Dude, she's not showing."

"You haven't had a kid in a long time have you..." Then he paused.

"They don't start to show untill there 6, 7th month. Why do you think she went back to Smallville dude?" That made since now.

"Okay, so you should know the sex."

"What do you think about the name Izzy? I've always liked that for a girl."

"Dude, it sounds so proper- wait, it's a girl." He nodded his head. I gave him another hug. Wow, my life was traveling so fast.

"So were both going to have new kids." He nodded his head.

"Guess so, but yours is going to be a lot tougher- look, Chloe and I were going to tell everybody today, our last day here, so why don't you tell Laura then." I nodded my head okay. That means that I couldn't push the date- plus, I had to stall because, Laura said that Jess was going to come by later on tommarow. I still didn't understand how he was able to up and leave his mother- this means that he's not a family guy and he must hate her. How can you hate your mother? She's your mother. I would of loved to have a mother, but I guess that mothers come short in this family.

"Acctually, we better tell them now, because Jess is supposed to come later on tommarow."

"Wow, how old is this kid? Did you cheat on Megan or was she before?" I rolled my eyes.

"He's 18."

"Wow, he's a grown up?"

"We'll see..." I said. While sitting on the bed. Chloe knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sam said.

"We've been waiting for a long time."

"Acctually I need to talk to you-" Sam said. Chloe walked in the room and told the gang' one second.

"Look, Dean kinda knows about us... so I think we should tell them about some things." He said things, but I'm pretty sure that he was reffering to us.

"You liar-" She said.

"What?" He asked her.

"You told him about one. Your still freaked out." Okay one. Maybe there was something else that they were hiding.

"Look, he'll just have to hear it with the rest of them okay." She rolled her eyes and told everyone to come in. They all gathered around and Zack was sitting on Tylers lap That was a big surprise. They seem to be bonding.

"Okay everyone in?" Sam asked.

Laura POV

I looked over at dad and he still looked nervous. I smiled at him, but he just hid his face. He wasn't mad at me, because for once I didn't do anything- Tyler saw it to. He looked over at me and so did gramps. I couldn't tell them whats up, I didn't even have anything to hide from them. This concept was really starting to bug, even when you guys are a family and your supposed to tell everyone everything.

"Okay so were going to start with the good news." Uncle Sam said while bending down to look at Zack. Zack smiled at his father and Sam just tickeld him a little.

"Your going to be a big big brother." He said. My eyes started to water, that was wonderful news. The way he said it to Zack though just didn't seem like he was finished.

"Really?!" He asked while jumping up into Sams arms. It was so beautiful.

"Thats not all, your going to have a brother and a sister is that great?!" Dad looked like he understood now. Everyone got up to give Sam and Chloe a hug and congratulate them.

"So, how long have you guys been pregnant?" I asked. Sam looked over at Dad. He looked a little freaked out.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Ya, your going to have a harder time, but dude, I got your back." Was dad dying? The tiredness and everything they were really starting to scare me. Tyler took my hand he could sence something to.

"This is going to ruin your news dude." He said. Ruin? Why???? I was going crazy but I didn't push because this could be the last joyful momment I had with him until he broke it down to me. Broke it down to me real slow.

"Ya. Go ahead." Chloe said. That was a little bit of a shocker, she's the one who was pregnant she shouldn't be wanting him to brag or anything. That would suck for me if I was the one that was pregnant- but thank god I wasn't. That would be a whole different story and a waste of time. Daddy motioned for me to come to him. I looked at Tyler and he just shrugged his shoulders. He pated his leg indicating for me to sit down on his lap. I would crush his leg- well not really Im like 100 pounds. It's not that bad. I sat on his lap and he looked straight into my eyes. Know tears nothing- he wiped mines though.

"Laura you- I have to tell you something and this is really important to me that you listen, even after I tell you. I've always listened to your side of the story so you need to listen to mines." He then looked at gramps.

"You to." He said pointing to the rest of them. They nodded there head.

"Laura, you have a brother." My tears started to roll down my face, faster now. I hugged him not really understanding what he just said. He seemed kind of shocked. Then I jumped away from him.

"I thought you were dying or something- but I have a brother?! you meen-" I started to process it a little more. He cheated, he cheated on mom. My mother- the mother that I loved so much. I loved her so much, my mother! We were so close. We did everything together. I thought she was a hunter- I didn't know that they had a normal life. Dad went to school supposedly- well, there was a time that he did settle down. Uncle Sam said that it was when Dean was in his junior year.

"Laura- I didn't cheat on your mother." He said interupting my thoughts. He new that that was all that was running through my mind. If he was telling the truth, then I guess it would be cool to have an older brother. I don't really care then.

"His name is Jess and he's 18. He's comming because his moms dying."

"Who's his mom?" I asked. He froze a little.

"Her names- thats not important, she has cancer, and she needs me to take Jess before she dies."

"Why isn't her name important?" I asked. He stood up and then grabbed my hands.

"Your really okay with this?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes and then he grabbed me into a hug. Of course I really wasn't okay with this, but dad needed a brake- I meen we all have sex.

"Look, I promise that I'll talk with you more about this later, but I have to go get some stuff because we need to prepare for him." He kissed me on my forehead and then ran out of the hotel room. He was avoiding her name. I would find out though- I always did. Uncle Sam came up to me and and patted me on the back.

"It'll be okay-" He told me.

"Good luck with the baby." I told him. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"If you need to talk you know I'm here right?" I nodded my head and hugged him one last time. He then took Zack and Aunt Chloe and they left the room. Grandpa didn't say a word, he looked a little mad. He just left to go find dad, I new that they were going to have a fight later on about this.

"So whats the deal?" Tyler asked me. I looked at him like I didn't really understand.

"Your so pissed off right now. Why didn't you just yelll and act like a drama queen thats one reason why I love you." I smiled while he pulled me in his lap.

"Whats the damage kid?"

"This is going to be hard- I meen, I've always been the only child. It's always been just me. Now I have to-" Tyler interupted.

"Share- ya, I know thats pretty hard. Including when there's only one parent." I smiled.

"Look, were all here for you!" He emphasised you.

"I'm going to be on your side 100 so don't freak out about anything. Having an older brother might acctually be cool." He always made things a lot better.

"Okay- I'll try." I said. He hugged me.

"Is that all?" I nodded my head, thats all I really was going to tell him- healthy. I know.

"Okay, well I'll go see if your dads okay." I nodded my head and like that I was alone in the room. All by myself. Maybe that was the real problem, but there was know way I was going to tell anyone. I just needed to be with Uncle Sam right now- and Zack that kid must be so excited. What was instore for me was a big ride- I could tell you that.

**A/N okay, so how do you feel? Take a big breathe and swallow everything that I put in this chapter, now think of baby names for Sam and Chloe. Cause I'm blank in that part. This is the biggest chapter in events and in sizze so I need some reviewzz sorry for the wait. I'll update in a few days though. **

**Mariam  
**


	18. The brake up

Today was the day that my life was supposed to change forever. I was supposed to have an older brother-- my dad seemed pretty scared. He's a guy-- I don't know why men are afraid of other men. It's kind of funny once you think about it and it's kind of true to.

"Look, you guys he's going to be here any momment, so I want this to be perfect for him." I rolled my eyes, I would of never imagined my dad saying this. All of a sudden my dads cell phone rang he didn't even answer it he just went outside. Jess pulled in with a mustang, okay he's a lot like my dad. Everyone ran towards the window to see what was happening. Jess got out of the car. He had Black hair, it was spiked. He had brown eyes, and was wearing a t-shirt with jeans. His shirt said Ac then lighting seperated Dc.

Dean POV

Wow, Jess was like me a lot, he had the car. The bad boy look, the shirt. He was me, this was not good at all, not good period. He was going to be a pain in the ass. He was a kid- I just had to remember that. I'm just not like that, I'll parent when I have to but I got a pretty cool kid, well kids now.

"Hey." I said while sticking out my hand. He just stared at it and then shook it.

"So your my dad-" He said, it seemed like he couldn't get the words out.

"Ya." Was all I said.

"So do I have any other siblings because I've always wanted a little brother." He got Laura- that's worse, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"You have a little sister, her name is Laura." He looked up at the sky. He new, he swallowed really hard though.

"You named her after-" He stopped and I nodded my head.

"So then why did you leave?" Wow, Laura really screwed up this kid.

"I didn't leave, I didn't know you existed." I swallowed.

"Look- this is kind of awkward so let's just go meet everyone else." I stopped him before he turned to go inside.

"Just don't tell Laura about your mom okay, she'll get really mad and she's a girl and when there mad there kind of scary." He started laughing.

"Your her dad-"

"ya, I know that. I just don't like it when she's upset- you won't either." He rolled his eyes and we started to walk inside.

Laura POV

"They look like there getting along." I said while staring at the window. Uncle Sam pushed me and my face went toward the window.

"Uncle Sam!" I yelled. He backed up a little.

"Sorry- I just wanted to see."

"It's okay." I said while giving him the biggest hug in the world. It was my last hug.

"What's up kiddo, you planning on doing something stupid tonight?" I shook my head no.

"Let's go!" My dad yelled while walking in. Jess wasn't with him.

"Where's Jess?" I asked.

"He's in his car."

"Nice car-" Tyler added.

"Mommy lets go!" Zack said while pulling chloe passed dad. Sam smiled at Chloe while she turned back to look at him.

"Dean can I talk to you?" Uncle Sam asked. Dad just looked at me. I smiled and then hugged him.

"What was that for kiddo, you planning on doing something stupid today." That was hillarious, but they were brothers.

"Know daddy, I just love you a lot-" I said and then Tyler grabbed my hand I left the room.

Dean POV

I new what Sam was going to say- I didn't want him to leave, but I new they had to. I had to do this by myself, I had to look for this thing by myself. I didn't want Laura to come, I new that she couldn't come if there was an oppertunity for her. I had to teach Jess. This had changed everything. I was going to take two men and leave my whole family. Laura was going to be mad, but it was the best thing for her.

"Dean-" He said. My heart started to brake but I just stood there like a man.

"I know Sam, I haven't told her yet."

"I know we haven't discussed it-"

"Know, the look that you gave me when you told me that Chloe was pregnant, I kind of figgured that you had to go. Dad would want to go to, and Laura has to go I-" Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"She can't hunt Dean. I'm going and I'm going to settel down, if she can be safe give her to me." I looked up at the ceiling.

"Jess knows how to fight-" I added.

"Laura-" Sam said.

"Bobby." I said. He smiled at me. That man, he was a pure geniuse.

"Were leaving today. Just I'll take the crap from her." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that simple. He couldn't just take her and she wouldn't yell at him- she couldn't she new better. This was different though, I had to tell her.

"I sware to god Sam, Laura is my life and if anything happens to her I'll get a gun and I'll shoot you a thousand times, don't hurt her- just ground her." He smiled at me.

"She won't listen, you know that Dean." He smiled and I smiled back.

"She's stubborn, but she has a heart Sam, and I think that if she lives with you for a while then she'll give you the key, but if she does, don't do anything stupid. That key is really special- you know what I meen, she hasn't givin' it to anyone but me. If you get it- just- don't brake it." He nodded his head okay.

"Don't brake the key-" He said while nodding. "Got it." I looked over at him and smiled. He then started laughing really hard.

"Dude, I'm being serious."

"Ya I know, thats the first time you've used symbolism in your life you know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Laura's worth a chick flick momment every once in a while." He smiled at me and then Laura came inside the room.

"Sorry dad- I know you told me not to come in, but Jess is a pretty cool guy and I think we need to go and-" She stopped and looked at me. She saw something in my eyes thats why I tried to cover it.

"Laura- I told you not to come in here until we came outside-" She crossed her arms together like she was cold and started to walk toward me. She stopped and I could feel her eyes right on me.

"Dad- whats happening?" Sam just looked at me. I shook my head know and then he came up to Laura and gave her a hug and then left the room.

"Laura-" She stopped me.

"You think I should go don't you?" She asked me.

Laura Pov.

He wanted me to go, he was going to feed me that 'I want you to be safe' crap. I hated that. All the men in this family are sexist, seriously, they think that they can do whatever the hell they want and women can't because they don't know how to fight. What about Tyler, was he supposed to go with Dad? I couldn't just leave them. He wanted to spend some alone time with Jess maybe. This was- ERRR!

"Laura, I just think that you should stay with Sam for a year, until Chloe has the babies and then I promise you can come back. I just want to teach Jess. You know-" What a lie.

"You don't want me to be safe?" I asked him. I new thats what he really wanted. I wanted him to admit it. He wasn't doing that and it was getting on my nerves because that ment that he was still hiding something- something about Jess, maybe something about his mom. I have know clue.

"Look Laura, can you just do this for me, can you just go with your Uncle Sam. I promise you that I'll call you and visit you and everything it's not like Im dumping you with him. We all know that would be hell, I just-" I was so pissed off, buts cool, I'll rebel in my own way. I'm a strong kid. I just don't want to leave my dad you know, he was my dad.

"What about Tyler, you taking him?" Dad stopped. That ment yes.

"What about Grandpa?" He shook his head yes to.

"Okay- go dad." I said. He came up to hug me but I just left. I new that I would totally regret that, but I was pissed off. Im 16 and I'm a little immature and I'm not afraid to admit it. Haha.

"Laura-" He called after me. I just turned around.

"Bye dad." Was all I said. When I walked outside Sam was had already loaded my stuff into his car and Tyler was talking to Jess. He could see that I was totaly pissed off. so he walked up to me and grabbed my hand. He tried to stop me.

"Laura- what the hell is wrong with you?" I turned around to face him tears started to roll down my eyes. I didn't have to say a word, but then he grabbed me and gave me one hell of a kiss. At first I was risistant, but then I took it. For a good minuet we were there making out. I could feel Dad watching us but for some reason he just let us be. I then pulled away from him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me.

"I'm leaving, and your going with my dad to Ellens house."

"Wow, like your leaving leaving."

"For a year." I said. I then smiled at him and said, "We should brake up for now." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Why?" He asked me.

"Were not going to see each other for a year, and your going to go to bars and stuff... I just want you to be free to do whatever you want." He looked at me like I was weird.

"What about you? You want to be free to-" I nodded my head.

"You promise that when we see each other then-" I nodded my head yes.

"Okay Laura- if thats what you want." He then grabbed me and kissed me on the cheek, he then turned around and left. Everyone was leaving in my life. I went toward Uncle Sams car and got in the backseat by Zack. He was so cute, poor kid.

"Laura are you okay?" Aunt Chloe asked. I didn't answer, even though it wasn't really her fault, I guess I needed to cool off.

"Laura answer her please." Uncle Sam asked. But I didn't. He decided to let me be because Chloe told him to. I got twelve calls that day from dad. I didn't answer none of them.


	19. The key babies

Laura POV

It had been one week since we 'broke up.' I hadn't eaten' anything except an apple and a glass of water. Uncle Sam was getting worried, he kept telling me that I needed to get out of that bed. I couldn't though, I was broken into millions of peices that were scattered all over the floor. My face was dirty because it was filled with tears. My pillow was wet, I hadn't changed into my nightgown and I wasn't planning to. Then it started to happen. I started to shake again. I started to get strong again. Dad and I had figured out why and how I would get strong. When I was thirteen years old. Dad, Uncle Sam, and Grandpa went on a hunt- together. Instead of leaving me a lone, he left me with a babysitter and they went real far. I was really scared because I didn't know where they were going and they all went that increased the chance that they wouldn't come back.

So while the babysitter was watching me, I started to shake and my body went into a panic mode. She couldn't stop it so she called dad and of course he left the hunt and the closer he got to me the less I was shaking. Then when he busted into the appartment, I was on the floor sweating and the shaking had stopped. He gave me one of the best hugs and we called Missouri. She said that Dad couldn't be away from me for a long period of time- or far. If he did then certain people had to be around me. I hadn't picked those people yet, it was just dad, and I guess Tyler. Because he was the only one that could touch me and My body wouldn't hurt. That didn't matter though- because he was gone. Farther then dad maybe. They were probably at a bar he was probably hooking up with another girl, but I told he could so-

Tyler POV

I couldn't beileve that Dean left her like that. I mean she was with her Uncle, but still- I couldn't really consentrate Unless I was with Laura. So I took another shot, that would have to be my 32nd shot. I was really drunk right now. I couldn't really remember how we all got into the bar. Jess wasn't really that cool, but when Laura talked to him, they seemed to get a long real well. Know one could really talk to Laura right now. Laura wouldn't answer my comments on myspace, or my phone calls. She wouldn't even answer her own dad. It was like she was dead- didn't exist. I new that there was something totally wrong something bad was going to happen and it was only in a matter of time.

Sam POV

I was really getting worried about Laura. She wouldn't move, she hadn't eatin' anything. She didn't move it was like someone burried her- but she wasn't at rest. Something was bothering her- we all new what but we just didn't touch the situation. It was of limits, she wouldn't let us. Know one entered her room except me late at night and she new that. Chloe keeps telling me to take her to a physcologist, but I don't want to because part of me thinks that she'll be more upset, Dean would be totally pissed if he found out that I did that- it just wouldn't work. She was so freaked out that she was shaking. Everyday it got worse and worse- I thought it was because of the food, but it wasn't. There was something different. Maybe a secret- one that Dean and Laura only new about. Maybe the key was real. Maybe she really had to give me one. Not like a key that intered the lock of a door- but a key. Something that let me know that she was okay and her- something that signified trust.

Dean POV

I prayed to god that she wouldn't start that shaking thing. Just give it to him- was all I could think. What I was doing wasn't good at all- it wasn't good parenting, leaving my child. I was just so confused right now. I had to go back. I had to go back and get her- we were all misserable. Who was I kidding myself, Sam couldn't raise my daughter. She was my daughter- she was my Laura. I had to go back and get her.

"Tyler- lets go." I told him. While grabbing his coat. He looked at me and dropped his shot.

"What number is that?" I asked him. He didn't even seem drunk, he could tell me, which was good.

"48." Wow- those two were in love. They loved each other. Everyone could tell. I was looking around to see where Jess was. He wasn't anywhere that I could see which was really bad. That ment he was in his car. I would have sex in the car- that was always nice.

"Jess!" I called out for him while we walked outside. He was in the car but there was know girl with him.

"I was waiting for you to realize we need her-" Jess said. he didn't even scream it. It was part of his cool. He was a pretty good hunter- even though you should of seen what Tyler did. he was just out of control- he didn't just kill those vampires, but he tourcherd them and then slit there throats, then to top it all off he cutt there head off. He needed her- they really need to hurry up and grow up because even though I didn't really like to think about this they were perfect for each other. Just perfect.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded and we pulled out of the bar.

Zack POV

My daddy had told me not to go into Laura's room, but I wanted to play a game with her so I decided to go in anyway. It's not like he was going to do anything. Plus I missed her. Dad said that everyone was supposed to sit around the table and eat together like a family but Laura didn't. I stood infront of her room and all I could hear was her crying and then she stopped. I looked down at the plates of spaghetti that were infront of her door. They were in a straight row. I started to count them. 21 total. They weren't all spaghetti, but it was Laura's favorite food so we had it a lot. My mom was feeling bad. Daddy was sitting at the coffee table and mom was on the computer looking at cribs. She was excited- so was I. That would be two more siblings.

"Chloe are you okay?" My dad would ask her every 5 seconds after a while she wouldn't answer him. He was busy too- I opened the door and I saw Laura on the floor shaking she was cold I thought so I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up. She just kept shaking and shaking and she became like a vibrator that wasn't controlable.

"Laura! wake up." I started to budge her- but she just go worse and worse and her eyes started to turn blood shot red. So I screamed.

"Daddy! somethings wrong with Laura!" They both ran inside the room. Mom pulled me away from her and dad grabbed her and put her in his lap.

Sam POV

I ran into the room when I heard Zack scream. What I was saw was really scary, even for me. Laura was on the floor and she was shaking, sweating and her eyes were red. "Laura hunny, wake up." I called for her. She didn't answer me but she hadn't been doing that in a long time. Then her body started to light up. Her phone started to ring so I grabbed it.

"Hello?!" I said in a paniced voice.

"Hey Sam, it's Dean- where's Laura." Okay so, I could either tell him that his daughter is like dying or I could tell him that she's okay. He would kill me if I told him that his daughter was just panicing on the floor and all these things were happening so I said, "She's fine." I could tell that he was happy. Chloe on the other had was giving me the face and I just shrugged my shoulder. "Can I talk to her?" He asked me. Okay, that wasn't possible. Then Laura said something. The first thing in a long time.

"Daddy?" She asked. I nodded my head yes and she tried to get up and grab the phone from me but she didn't. She couldn't she was to weak, or to strong.

"Come home-" Was all she could say and then her body started to slow down a little.

"Dean hold on a second." I told him.

"Laura- where's the key?" I asked her. She new exactly what I was talking about.

"With daddy, and-" She couldn't say anything else.

"Dean, when you said key did you mean like an object or something else-"

"You just have to be able to do something that other people can't do around her- why?" He asked me.

"Whats happening?" His voice started to get really concerned.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked.

"In the back-" I cut him off. I needed that thing if she was going to get better.

"Give the phone to him." I told him. Tyler heard because I could hear Dean yelling 'Hey' in the background.

"Whats up? Hows Laura-?" He asked me. I didn't answer.

"How did she give it to you- what did you do?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"you did something that know other human can do around her- what was it." Then something clicked. I could hear him asking Dean something.

"Laura's a key baby?" Dean nodded his head.

"I did nothing sam, I'm a key baby to-" Dean turned around and looked at me.

"That makes since." I heard Dean say in the background. He does things based on his emotions. I do to though- maybe I wasn't trying hard enough. Then Laura said something again.

"I want to talk to my dad." She said it more clearly and the sweat wasn't falling off her face like it used to. Her eyes weren't as red either. I smiled at her and handed her the phone.

"Hel-" She couldn't finish it. She was still lying in my lap. Her head was against my knee and I just stroked her hair.

"Laura are you okay?" Tyler asked. She just shook her head know. I didn't really know why- but I could tell that she was getting a little bit better. Tyler handed the phone to Dean you could just tell because a smile lit her face.

Dean POV

"Laura- are you okay?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. I just kept trying, I was waiting for her to yell at me or something, but she didn't. I wanted her to give me a sign and she did because my hand started to glow a yellowish color. I turned around to look at Tyler and his hand was turning more of a greenish colors. So these colors had to mean something- I just didn't know what. He smiled at me, I guess that he new what they ment.  
"Laura- give the phone to your uncle." I told her. She did.

"Whats happening Dean?" Was all he asked me.

"Look get like a heating thing and put it on her back and then just wait- were comming. You'll know how close we are."

Sam POV

When Dean told me that the only thing that I could think about was how, but before I could ask he hung up on me. I could tell that he would be there in a couple of days. I was going to call the doctor- but that wasn't a good idea because he would be asking all these questions and I wouldn't be able to tell him half of the answers. So I just sat with her. The more we waited the better she got. The next day her eyes weren't red anymore and then the sweating stopped and then she just was sleeping on the floor. For three days she was like that. We all waited, Chloe and I waited for her and we took care of her and then when her hair was dried from all the water everywhere we heard the car. The closer Dean got the better Laura was. Then Chloes hands turned red and mines did to. Laura lifted her head and turned to look at us. 'Thank you." was all she told me. Then I heard the door brake open and Dean ran into the room. Jess and Tyler followed. He picked her up and she was fine.

"Laura are you feeling better?" He asked her. We all new the answer, I could see it in her mind, so could Chloe, Tyler and Dean. He just hugged her. She then said something that I didn't get. I was clueless and so was Jess. Chloe and Tyler were the same, but Dean understood.

"Mom-" He smiled.

"That was really brave of you- you let go didn't you?" Was all she asked. She didn't answer. He put her on the bed and then he walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Outside, I have to talk to your uncle for a second." She nodded her head. Tyler and Jess stayed by her. Zack was in his room sleeping because it was around 3 in the morning.

"Wow-" was all Chloe could say.

"I told you she was special." Dean said.

"She gave it to me and Chloe-" He looked at me awkwardly.

"Thats impossible, they only have three keys." Then something popped into Deans head.

"You guys, she gave you half of her mothers key."

Laura POV

That was the most hardest thing that I had ever had to do in my life. Mom told me to though, she kept giving it back to me and she kept telling me to take it, but I wouldn't take it back. I only had three and she gave it back to me- or I took it back from her. It was the worst thing I had to do in my whole entire life. I closed the book for both of us. I wripped it in half and gave one to Uncle Sam and the other half to Chloe. Jess wouldn't come near me. I could tell that he was a little freaked out.

Tyler stood by me the whole entire time. This was really weird. I new that Dad came back for me. Jess dropped something on my bed, I jerked back. I was a little scared right now. Somethings always happening to me. I don't know if it's supposed to make my life interesting or not- but it sure as hell was because I was always getting hurt. It wasn't good at all and I didn't like it period. Tyler grabbed tha pack of gum off the bed and gave it to me. I refused to take it and then he opened it. It smelled really good so I took it.

"Gum is the best isn't it?" Jess asked me. I nodded my head and then Tyler jumped in bed next to me.

"Aren't you afraid something will happen?" I asked him. He shook his head know.

"Thats the least of my worries-" Jess sinced something.

"You guys ever thought about getting married." Tyler just shrugged his shoulders. Jess just rolled his eyes. "Are you sure your okay Laura?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes and Tyler just smiled at me.

"Does Sam have anything in his fridge?" Jess asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know- I hadn't eaten' in the longest time.

"Dad!" He called out. You know that was the first time I had ever heard Jess call out for Dad like that.

"What?" I heard my dad say back. "Whats the plan?" He asked while leaving the room. So it was just Tyler and I alone in a bed. We thought about having sex, but we didn't. There were to many adults around. So we just talked.

"We went to a bar- and I kicked ass on a hunt." I smiled.

"You always kick ass on a hunt-" I told him. He was pretty good, I saw him in action before.

"What about Jess was he good?"

_Flashback _

_"You son of a bitch- where's the girl!" Jess yelled at the vampire. He had a can of dead mans blood in his hand. _

_"She's gone!" was all the vampire could say. _

_"Dean- I'm going to see you later, I think I want to take a brake for a while." Gramps said to Dad while Tyler and Jess were questioning the vampire. _

_"You sure?" He nodded his head. _

_"Okay- I'm on my cell if you need me." Gramps nodded his head and left the house. We don't know where he went or when he was comming back but it seemed like he had an agreement with Dean. _

_"Why can't I just kill him!" Tyler yelled. _

_"Because-" The vampire started to look at the closet and Tyler just cut his head off. _

_"What the hell did you do that for?" Tyler walked over to the closet and found the little girl in there. _

_"Good job! Damn-" Dean looked at Jess. _

_"Hi sweety." Tyler said. She scooted back. _

_"Don't-" Was all she could say. _

_"Wheres your mom?" Jess asked her. She didn't answer her. _

_"I'm scared-" Was all she could say. Tyler extended his hands out to her and they left the vampire there. _

_End of Flashback _

"Wow, that seems like some fun." Was all I could say.

"Yes it was." Tyler answered back.

Dean POV

"Look, I'm going to take Laura, and at Chloe's 8th month then we'll come back."

"You guys are going to do some stuff- you sure you don't want her to stay here?" Sam asked.

"That's okay, she's obviously not ready for that yet."

"Okay." Sam said. Now, I was sure that I was making the right choice. This girl she was so predictable. I just could tell that she needed me. The signs were there. I got up and walked toward her room and I saw her and Tyler on the bed, they weren't doing anything, but I just decided to leave them there. He was taking good care of her. That was all I needed. Sam pointed me to a room that I could bunk in and we stayed the night. The next day I was planning on taking Laura to our next stop. Lawrance, I thought that maybe she should do some stuff there. For now, we were okay... Hopefully forever.


	20. Happy Holidays

**A/N- since holidays are comming up I thought that it would only be right for me to do a Holiday chapter, so I tied it in with the story- sorry for the sudden spring- but in FDC1 Laura's birthday was in the winter around Christmas, well it was Christmas- so this somehow has to work- I hope you guys enjoy it... but sorry if it's one of my crappy chapters- in my opinion the importnant stuff is good- up to it's potential, but the rest like the setting... mmmm you know?! Well Enjoy **

**Happy Holidays **

**Midnight893**_  
_

_ Sams POV  
_

_  
"Tyler I love you." An 18 year old Laura told him. They were on the floor looking at the ceiling together. "I love you to Laura." He told her. _

_"You know," He paused. "I think Im ready." She gave him a look, it seemed like they covered everything so what was he ready for. I was about ready to explode, but I couldn't do anything this was going to happen in the future. _

_"Ready for what?" She asked. He stood up and she sat up. He then kneeled down on one knee and said, "Laura Winchester, I know that your 18 and Im 19 and were young but I love you and I want to marry you. Despite what you told me about who you are, I love that. I can accept you because were alike, and I love how you trust me. I feel like were ready. Will you marry me?" He asked while showing her a two carot diamond ring. _

_She nodded her head and gave him one hell of a kiss. He fell back on the floor and she was on top of him. She then stopped and he put the ring on her. _

_"Just, wait I want to tell the family together." She nodded her head and he left the room. "I love you Tyler Miller." She shouted out to him. "I love you to Laura Alexandria Dean Winchester." She smiled and fell back on the floor. She was wearing the prettiest red, dress. It was made out of silk and she had a beautiful flower around her arm. She was lying on the floor thinking for a good hour. I couldn't help but wonder, where Dean was. This seemed like a prom night. After about a good long time, her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up with a smile, I was assuming that she thought it was Tyler. _

_"Hello?" SHe asked in a flirty girlish kind of way. _

_"Hi, Is this Laura Winchester?" THe man on the other line asked. _

_"yes." She answered sitting up. _

_"Your boyfriend was in a car accedent and Im sorry, but he didn't make it." She dropped the phone and just started to cry. All of a sudden I snapped out of the vision, but there was more I went back into it and Laura was lying down on the floor in the same spot where Tyler was with her. This time there was three cartons of ice cream, two bags of oreos and a cake. They were all finished. She had eaten all of it while crying. She was still crying. I then heard Deans voice. _

_"Laura?" He called out. She didn't answer. _

_"You think she's still at Prom?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes until he heard a noise from upstairs. _

_"Laura?" He called out again. He went up the stairs and saw her lying down on the floor crying her eyes out. _

_"Laura!" He ran over to her and picked her up. She started kicking and screaming. He took her downstairs and I was shocked. You could see it written all over my face. I don't think I ever saw her acting like that. Dean put her on his bed and then closed the door. I was just standing there speechless. _

End of Vision

Sam POV

I jumped out and looked around. Chloe noticed that I was up. I looked around and it seemed like I had been asleep for the longest time.

"What's the date?" I asked her. She opened the blinds and the sun came inside with it's bright light. Chloe handed me my shirt and then said, "December 25th." Wow, christmas day. I was asleep for 2 days. Today was Laura's 16th birthday. I rubbed my eyes. Today was Christmas. I was just sitting there with my eyes wide, I couldn't beileve that I forgott, we all forgott.

"Don't worry, I took care of it, I was about to wake you up- but Dean said that you should sleep, and I'm not the one to question his authority when it comes to you- god help us." I giggled got up and grabbed Chloe in my arms. She seemed surprised. "Sammy what are you doing." She called me Sammy I liked it when she called me Sammy. I dropped the shirt that was in my hands and started to kiss her neck moving towards her beautiful face. Then Dean knocked on the door.

"Sammy- wake up!" She smiled at me and then mouthed "Later" I nodded my head and then put on my shirt. Thank god I did a little early christmas shopping. In the drawer was a diamond ring I had bought Chloe. "Sam if you don't get out of that damn bed I sware-" I went up to the door and opened it. "I'm up- I have to talk to you though." I wasn't going to hide this from him. They needed to be warned.

"Dude, Laura's turning 16 today can you please not mess this up." No, I had to tell him.

"Look Dean, this is about Laura-" All of a sudden Laura walked up to me and hugged me. "Hey Uncle Sam." was all that she told me. I felt so bad for her. Then Tyler came up to us and grabbed Laura away from me. Thats exactly how I was going to feel that day- she's going to be wripped apart from us. He held a misseltoe over there heads. "Uh Oh." Was all she said. Then he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Dean was going to reach for them but I stopped him.

"It's her birthday dude." He let go of her and then said, "Thats right, it's your birthday- I got you two things." She looked a little surprised.

"I promise it's not a knife." He directed that one to Dean a little more then to Laura. Dean just stood there.

"Dean-" I said. I really wanted this to be off my chest.

"No dude, know drama right now. Is it a life and death matter?" I looked at Laura and Tyler who were just standing there. Laura seemed so scared. I couldn't say it infront of them so I said, "Know but Dea-" He cutt me off again.

"Okay dude, Marry Christmas I got you and Chloe something." He then looked at Laura. "I got you something huge... but I'll give it to you later." She rolled her eyes.

"I love you daddy." Followed. That girl, I sware she broke my heart. She was so vollnerable all the time. Dean took Lauras hand and they left the hallway. Tyler stayed. He just looked at me. He new.

"Don't tell Laura-" I looked at him awkwardly.

"You know?" He took something out of his pocket.

"The crystals." I said. He smiled and then looked up to me.

"Were supposed to be together, I'm supposed to die and then she'll kill the demon, not you guys but she will. It has to happen." I was so freaked out that he was okay with sacraficing himself for my neice.

"How can you if you know you can stop it." He smiled at me.

"I know that your her Uncle and all, but I love her Sam. If I have to sacrafice myself for her- I will." He didn't even stop and think about it, he just said it.

"Are we the only ones who know?" I asked he shook his head no.

"Who else?" I asked.

"Dean should know, and John knows." How does dad know?"

"He just does." Was all he said. "Look, today is supposed to be the best day of Laura's life and I don't really want to ruin it for her. Cause the clocks ticking I don't have a lot of time with her. That demon is watching us right now, and he's going to kill me." Tears started to roll down his eyes. I didn't know if I should hug him or not. "Tyler!" Laura yelled out. I looked up and it had to be the first time that I noticed the lights that Chloe put up in the house. She was pregnant- Dean wouldn't let her do that, he must of told Jess to help. Dean and Laura popped up again. Laura spotted his tears. She wiped them off and then looked at him conserned. "You okay?" She asked him. He nodded his head yes. "Ya, I'm okay." She smiled at him.

"You sure?" He nodded his head yes and then she grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the hallway. "Okay dude, tell me what you have to tell me because, were watching Tyler now and if he's going to die then you need to tell me." I was scilent for a while and then he got it.

"Oh Know.." I just stood there.

"Sammy! You know what this is going to do to Laura? You've been having a vision haven't you! What the hell happened?" I looked up at him and then told him about Prom. "Marry Christmas dude." I thought to myself. He just sat down on the couch that was near by. "Look, were not going to tell Laura about this, we have to get her unattached to this boy- she can't love him when he dies, they have to brake up or something..." Dean was just mumbling on and on.

"Know dude, he was going to perpose to her- it's fate, you just have to deal with it." I told him, this was really going to bug the crap out of me, my poor neice was in love with this boy that was supposed to die the night of her engadgement. "How long do they have left?" Dean asked me. "A year..." I told him. He just shook his head and handed me a small gift- "Marry Christmas." He then left me, I don't blame him for being annoyed... but you know how it is.

Jess POV

Okay, so this family was weird there was a lot of drama, when all they really were supposed to do was hunt and take care of other people, but how could they do that when they had there own family problems. I heard what was supposed to happen with Laura. She was a cool girl, I liked her. She was my family now, but she hadn't been for a long time- so I didn't know how I was supposed to react. I wanted to stop this because you know loosing the guy that you love... not even like is big. It hurts- my mom new how that felt and I didn't really like how she acted, it reflected everyone in her life.

It was her fault though- she didn't even tell him that I existed, I got Laura a gift. I thought that she might like it, it was a locket. I put her picture in it from when she was really little and what she was now, and then I wrote in the back of the heart, "You'll always be our little girl" I didn't know her but I thought that over the years she might get to know me and we might have this really good relationship comming for us. So when she's older- hopefully married, then she'll remember this Christmas as a Christmas where were we really new each other.

Laura POV

It was snowing outside of Uncle Sams appartment- Tyler had taken me outside. "Okay, are your eyes closed?" He asked me. I nodded my head. They were waiting for someone because Tyler just stood there and he didn't ask me to open my eyes for the longest time in the world. "Okay Laura, open your eyes." I heard my dad say- I opened them and there infront of me was my very own Impala. I screamed and jumped on my dad and then hugged Tyler. "Why two though?" I aske dad.

"Because- this is our trademark car, I love it and I would love to have a second one, but you better take good care of it- promise?" I nodded my head. and then gave them each another hug. Tyler then walked over to the car and jumped into the drivers seat- I went towards him and hopped in the passangers. Dad just put his hands in his pocket- you could tell that he was trying to controll himself. Tyler nodded at Dad and he just stood there and then we drove.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He didn't answer me. Then we parked infront of the most beautiful place in the world, he parked infront of a bench that was over looking a snowy mountain. He opened my car door and grabbed my hand, infront of the bench was a picnic all ready to go- it was freezing, but I didn't care. I sat on the bench and he started to take the stuff out of the basket- "No!" I told him. He stopped and looked at me.

"Tyler, I'm not hungry for food." He blinked at me and came up to me and grabbed my face. We started to make out- the spit exchange was awsome. I resisted a little and said, "I love you Tyler Miller and I want you to know that with all my heart." He just stared at me and tears filled his eyes. I pushed them away from his face and then said, "Tyler are you not telling me something?" He shook his head No. I new he was lying to me and it broke my heart but I didn't let on. He then continued kissing me. After about two hours on the bench Dad called.

"Laura were about to eat so you need to stop making love and get home-" He seemed pretty annoyed.

"Dad, I sware were not having sex."

"Ya whatever- just come home." I closed my phone and Tyler and I drove back home. When we pulled up to the appartment, Jess was standing out there waiting for me. I stayed in the car a little longer and Tyler walked up to Jess.

"Hey you mind if I steal my sister from you for a second?" He nodded his head yes. "Sure go ahead." Then walked in.

"Hey Laura." I walked toward him so surprised, he had a jewlery box in his hand. "Merry Christmas-" I smiled and then he opened the box and said, "Happy birthday." It was the most beautifull thing that I have ever seen in my life, it was a gold locket that read, 'you'll always be our little girl.' I jumped and then gave him the biggest hug. He seemed a little surprised, but then he took it.

"Look, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, and I'm not that good at the brother thing, but Deans our dad and he's like the ultimate big brother and I want to be like that for you so- this is more like a promise thing." THat was so cute. I smiled and hugged him again. He grabbed my hand and we walked in together. Everyone was sitting around the table Dad looked extremely pissed off and Uncle Sam and Tyler looked Sad. Chloe just looked sick and Zack was just smiling. Jess looked at me while I grabbed the boxes under the tree. I had gifts for everyone.

"Why so glum?" I asked. They all ignored me- "Well fine, I got you guys gifts." I gave dads his first. "I love you dad." I said while kissing his head. He took the box and unwrapped it, inside was a knife that read, DW. Sam looked like it was the coolest thing in the world, so did dad. "Gramps has one, so- " He smiled and then said, "Thanks. I gave Sam his which was a knife that read SW. Sam was more excited. I gave Chloe her gift which was a $200 gift card to Babies R Us... something they'll need really soon. Then I gave Zack his which was a journal. He didn't really understand all he new was that it was like dads. "You'll get it later- trust me." I told him. He smiled and hugged me. I then gave Jess his gift and he just smiled.

"You didn't have to-" I smiled at him then winked. "Were family now." I told him. He smiled at me and then said "Laura- your awsome." He wripped off the wrapping paper and inside was an AC/DC cd. "Thanks." He said while he got up to hug me. I took it. I then walked over to Tyler and whispered something in his ear- he didn't smile, but he nodded his head knowing what my gift was. He looked pretty happy- When I sat down Dad hit my theigh... he new.

"Laura- your, just be safe promise?" He asked me. I nodded my head. Why was he so willing to let me do this- he would of putt up a bigger fight, but he didn't why didn't he care? Did he stop careing about me? What was up with this family this Christmas day? IT was supposed to be a happy day, it was the holidays. Sam new to- he didn't say a word. Dad left the table early then off to bed. Tyler and I went to bed after they all went to bed. Jess slept on the couch he must know something to- because he didn't care. I grabbed Tylers hand after he put his plate in the sink and we walked to my room.

"Okay Mr. Your gift is, a condomn, birth controll- and victoria secret." His eyes just got really big. It started on the bed and then he started to work toward my neck and and that led to my shirt on the floor and he then unbuckled my pants. After about 3 hours, we were cuddiling together. He was holding me and I never felt more safe, "Whats wrong with you- just tell me the truth." He looked at me and then said. "I love you Laura-" He couldn't even tell me. I decided to let it go for now. "I love you to Tyler." I couldn't sleep that whole night, there was something going on and it was driving me crazy. Laura Winchester will figure it out- beware guys.


	21. Boom! and the car goes bye bye

Tyler and I were the first ones up. It was around 7:30 and I just decided to make breakfast. Dad's cell phone started to ring- I looked at it and then at the pot that I had food in it. It was sitting right infront of Tyler so I didn't think dad would mind if I asked him to get it- well, we all know he would, but that was beyond the point, who the hell could it be? "Tyler can you get that?" I asked him. He nodded his head 'yes' and then said answered it.

Tyler POV

"Dean! I need to talk to Tyler- where is he?" I got up from my seat and motioned to Laura just one minuet, she nodded her head and I took the phone back to our room.

"This is Tyler, are you okay?" He didn't answer me.

"Okay, well I had this preminition about you and-" I cut him off.

"Ya, I know..."

"So," He paused, I didn't tell him I didn't know about my fate before.

"Ya." I said.

"Okay, well I have a big lead on the demon and if you come with me then maybe we could kill it and we could save your life." I paused for a second, If I went, and we killed this thing, I could get killed, but then- I could spend the rest of my life with Laura. This would mess up Fate, I new there was something fishy in this, there had to be. If it ment that I could spend the rest of my life with Laura though- I would do it, know question about it. She was the one for me and all of new it.

"Okay- where do you want me to meet you?" He wouldn't tell me, he was to good for that.

"Know, I'll meet you at Sams appartment." I nodded my head.

"Sneak out- 2Am okay infront of that bench you guys were making out on." I was shocked- he was watching us?

"Ya- I was, I was just driving through- you guys are to experienced." I laughed, Laura acted excperienced, but she really wasn't I was her first love. That was good to know though.

"2Am, I'll call you-"

"Okay Tyler, but be pre-pared- okay?" I nodded my head and then hung up the phone. I then walked back into the kitchen making sure to put the phone in the exact place. Laura placed a plate of eggs infront of me and then asked something that I hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Who was that?" I looked at the eggs and Ellen popped in my head.

"Ellen..." I tried not to sound like I was lying.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"SHe wanted to know if we were still comming, we aren't." We had already told Ellen that- so she couldn't tell Dean that Ellen called, or maybe she could. Jess then walked out of his room.

"Hey Jess." Laura said while placing another plate of eggs infront of him.

"Hey- who called?" becore I could answer, Laura did. "Ellen- she wanted to see if we were still comming." Jess looked straight at me.

"Oh really-" SHe smiled and then sat down right next to me.

"Yup!" She said with her own plate of eggs.

"Oh shit!" She then yelled. Both of us turned to face her. She was okay, she just spilled some water on herself. "I'll be back." She said. One thing that I love about her is that she always has a smile on her face, unless she gets really pissed off.

"You lied to her!" Jess said while looking me straight in the eye.

"Know I didn't-" I said defensivley.

"Don't you dare pull this crap with me." He said he seemed very serious- those two were starting to form a relationship.

"Look, John said that he had a lead on the demon and maybe-" Jess nodded his head.

"John? He left, he's far gone something always happens with him, don't do this- you guys practically ate each other last night and now your going to lie to her-" Wow, he was really angry. Starting to become a Winchester.

"Look, I love her-" He stopped me.

"If you loved her you would of told her everything, this is going to be worse, why the extra drama- why can't you guys be honest." He stood up now.

"Were hunters were never honest-" I said

"Ya, but to the women that you love, you have to be honest, look," He finnally sat back down. "I'll give you time to pack and all that crap, but if she starts crying or anything, i'll kick your ass- got it?" Damn, he's becomming Dean. Just then Dean walked in.

"Who's kicking someones ass-" He combed his hair back.

"Know one." Jess said while taking off to his room. He slammed the door really hard and thats when Laura came back out.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" I think she heard some stuff.

"Ya, your pretty loud- I could hear everything." Dean started to stare at me. "Every single word." Laura just looked at us.

"I couldn't hear anything so--" Ya, thank god.

"Dad, you want eggs?" She asked. I smiled and he said, "Sure, but we got to talk about last night okay?" Laura rolled her eyes.

"Dad- come on, it was christmas day..."

"I don't care if it's Christmas Day, I just don't like you guys sleeping together- if you get pregnant I'm going to kill you." He looked at me when he said that. It's because he new what was going to happen.

"I know-" I said.

"Theres something I'm missing-" She said. She was sure of it to.

"Laura!" Jess yelled. She walked over to him.

"Can we take a walk?" She nodded her head 'yes' and he grabbed his leather jacket and headed outside. He mouthed to me 'I'm not a walking guy- but it's your ass.' Dean saw that. He just laughed a little.

Laura POV

I walked over to the table where my two favorite men were sitting. "I'll find out what it is- and you know it." Dad smiled and looked at me.

"I love you to honney."

"Like syrup." I answered him. He smiled and I walked out the door behind Jess.

"Whats up?" I asked him. He gave me his hand and I took it.

Jess POV

Okay so I didn't really know what I was going to talk about with Laura- I new that it had to be important because I took her out in the middle of the whole argument thing. She was probably thinking that it better be important, but I was lucky she was in a good mood, she just had sex, so I could go a little easy. I know my mother-

"Im just missing my mother-" She took my hand and just started to swing it. I liked her when she was happy- and I was impressed when she was pissed. Know one new to mess with her except Dean- he's the only one who had permission. See this girl needed permission.

"Ya, I know how that feels- I miss my mom everyday." I just took her into a hug, I wasn't really missing my mom. She was okay for now, and I new that- she said that she would call when it was getting close.

"Laura it's okay-" I told her because tears started to come down her face. I new that her mom was really close to her. They did everything together... Dean told me that. She stopped herself though- "Know, Know- I prommised myself, plus this was about you, not me. Keep going-" Great!

"Know Laura it's okay- I can live you sure your okay?" Okay so I changed the subject. Not what I planned, but it was working. She shook her head 'no' though. I just hugged her tighter.

"What's he hiding?" She then asked me. I couldn't answer that- what the hell.

Dean POV

"So your going to go out with my dad, my bad, sneak out- Is what I heard you say." He rolled his eyes.

"Dude, come on, what am I supposed to do here?" He stood up.

"Your supposed to let me go."

"Wow," I started off. "What a man, you stood up, I applaud." He kept his ground.

"Your going to get hurt you know that?" He just looked down at the floor. "I've learned now, I've been stuborn but he goes crazy. He's my dad and I love him, but I can finnaly see it- I didn't want to but I can." He looked at me.

"For Laura dude, thats the only reason."

"If you loved her you would of told her that you were going on a hunt with her grandpa..." He didn't answer.

"I do love her- I just feel like I'll protect-" I cutt him off there. "Ya, I know that route." I told him.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked me.

"I'm leaving this up to you dude, just know what your doing is wrong." He just stood there, he new it we all new it- except Laura.

"Oh, and about the sex-" He just stood there not wanting to talk anymore. "I really hate it when your sleeping with her including when she went out to victoria secret- I don't know how, but I'm just saying. I know your 'supposedly' going to die and all thats the only way I'm allowing it but I would respect you more if you died a virgin." He laughed a little

"I'm not a virgin-" He said.

"I know but it's better when your married- trust me." Ya, I had sex before Megan- hello Laura. I couldn't decide who was better though, I don't know- Oops off subject... haha.

Jess POV

"You should just talk to him, and if he doesn't want to tell you anything- he's a jack ass. Just don't worry about it; okay?" Hey thats pretty good advise. There was know way in hell I was going to get involved with there drama.

"Hey you want to go to a bar?" I asked her. She just looked at me like what the hell?

"You have a fake ID, I have a fake ID, you look like you need some beer- or some shots, just something." She smiled at me and then said, "Your the coolest brother ever." I nodded my head.

"Ya, I know I'm pretty cool." We walked back to the Impala, her Impala and drove all the way to the closest bar. The bartender thought Laura was 'hot' so he let her have as many shots without ID.

"Hi." A blonde girl came up to me. I just took one look at her and then said, "Hi" Back. She was pretty- nice figure, nice breasts, nice legs, nice butt- It was all good.

"Hit me!" Laura said. The bartender slid another one down. She was getting drunk, I could tell. I thought she could be left alone for a few hours though. SHe was a big girl.

"Hey Laura- I'll be back okay?" She just nodded her head and said, "Hit me!" The bartender slid another one down.

Laura POV

"Whats wrong?" The bartender 'Steve' asked me.

"Nothing- Steve." I said.

"Joe." He corrected me.

"It's just boys are so- err, they always keep secrets, hit me!"

"It's 10:30pm, you've been here all day-"

"Steve, I said Hit me!" He looked at me and then said slid another one. Two guys then came up to me.

"Hey baby-" I looked at them and then said, "wwhat!" They then started to laugh.

"Is she drunk?" They asked the guy. He nodded his head 'yes'.

"Steve!" I yelled.

"Joe." HE said. The guys nodded there heads okay.

"HEy, why don't you come with one of us to the bathroom?" The tall one told me.

"Ddon'tt messs witth me!! I'lll kicck botth off yourr Assesss" I slured a little.

"Ya, whatever-" They said, one of them picking me up.

"Llet go off me!" I screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"She's drunk, were just trying to take her home to her folks." The tall guy said. Everyone else in the bar got back to there drinks. Then my phone went off for the 40th time.

Dean POV

"They've been gone all day- maybe we should start looking for them." I said. Sam just sat there thinking about where she could be, you could tell by how he was consentraiting.

"What about Jess, have you tried his cell?"

"41." I said. I looked over at Tyler he was getting really unpatient.

"I'll look for Laura- you look for Jess." Tyler then said. I shook my head 'no.'

"I'm going with you- " There's know way in hell I was going to let Tyler look for her.

"I'll stay home just incase they get back." Chloe said. I nodded my head 'okay.'

"ME TOO!" Zack yelled while pushing his toy train. I grabbed my jacket and headed out.

JESS POV

Wow, that was nice, real nice. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, 11:30! Shit, I have to get back to the bar.

"I have to go!" I yelled while getting my clothes on and running outside. She was in a nightgown so she ran out after me.

"Well, whats your number?" I turned back and looked at her awkwardly.

"Your a slut, it was a one night stand- shouldn't you know that? Isn't it your job?" I said while backing out of her driveway. She just crossed her arms and I drove 100mph all the way to the bar. When I got there I saw two guys backing out of the bar parking lot with Laura in the back seat. She was drunk because she was jumping around to much, this was just great. Dean would kill me if he new that I hurt that car, but you know what, this was different. I was going for it. I drove right up next to them and yelled, "Pull over!" Laura opened her window and yelled. "Hi Jess!" Great so they know that I know her. THey just drove faster. I then whispered to myself, 'sorry impala.' and hit there car. They skidded a little but it didn't do any damage.

I hit it again and it skidded but then got back on track. Then the guy pulled out a gun. My eyes blew up as I doged the bullets, I don't know how I just know that I was swerving. I then saw dad pull up behind me, that was perfect. "What the fuck?!" I yelled. He just yelled and the I saw dad pull out a gun so I pulled my head back in the car. Dad hit him on the first shot. I hit the brakes dad hit the brakes and we almost hit. Then I got out of the Impala, he got out of the Impala and we ran towards the car. It then hit this gas thing and the engine of the car was heated, BOOM! fire bursted out of the car. It blew up. Dad and I just stopped and stared at the car that was on fire. Then Tyler ran after it. "Laura!" He yelled. She wasn't near the car. Dad gave me a look and then just ran towards her. I ran after him. I looked at the grass and I found her a few feet away from the car.

"Laura!" I yelled while running towards her broken body. She had my locket in her hand and she said- I'll never forget this, she said, "You kept your promise." She then showed it to me in all it's glory. It didn't have a single stratch on it. I then smiled and she laughed a little. Dean and Tyler were still screaming her name.

"Dad!" she yelled.

"Shh." I told her while placing my hand above her lip. She didn't speak. I couldn't tell she was hurt, her face had black stuff on it her clothes were ripped a little, she had a few scratches above her eye, but she was going to be okay. We all new it. Then Dean ran toward us. He got out a whole thing of gawz. I looked at him weirdly but Laura answered the question. "I get hurt a lot in this family." Dad looked at her. "It's not your fault-" She said.

"Your not acting-" I didn't want to see drunk. She didn't either.

"The fire." She told me. We all new that she was a little- but not as loopy as before. The next few days of my life were going to be hell, and we all new it.


	22. Time

**  
Laura Pov**

"What are we going to do about the cops?" Tyler asked. Dad looked around and then asked Jess if he could drive. He answered a very subtle 'yes' and then he asked Tyler if he could drive and he nodded his head, 'yes.' "Okay, then I'll take Laura and we'll sit in the back of Jess's car and then Tyler you'll just drive behind us." Tyler stared at the two dead guys infront of us. "Accidents happen." Jess said. I smiled because I really wanted to be with him more right now. I love my dad and all- but I thought since Jess got us into this, then he should get me out of this.

They moved me to the back of Jess's car they then backed up and turned around. Dad got on the phone right away- "Sam, we found her and were going to need some medical assistance, I can't talk long I have to do some talking to these two for right now." He then hung up the phone and looked at Jess.

"Your driving, so you get the lecture later-" Jess looked at me and I smiled at him. He smiled back knowing that everything would be okay, well for me- he wanted to assure me that.

"You were drinking, I called you 41 times and you didn't answer your phone and know look- your hurt." His voice was getting high but then he lowered it when he saw the blood covering my face. "How could you do this to me? Your always getting hurt and I have to watch you suffer, I don't like that- and we settled down! You still can't stay still." I thought about Tyler and how he strongly beileves there was a reason for everything. I had to brake up with him or something. I didn't like the fact that he was lying to me. This was just driving me crazy. I'll give him one more chance, I thought to myself.

"Laura! are you even listening to me." Jess mummbled 'no' under his breathe. Dad just glared at him still trying to figure out what he was going to do with him. I just laughed and smiled- it was funny and I was hurt, I didn't want to get introuble in the middle of that. Jess pulled up to the appartment and Dad rushed me inside, he then placed me on the couch and Uncle Sam and Aunt Chloe ran in the living room area.

"Oh my god! What the fuck happened?" Uncle Sam asked. Everyone stopped and stared at him. We were all shocked at what he said.

"She's bleeding Dean, what are we going to do?" Chloe looked at everyone like they were insane.

"Take her to a hospital you idiots." Everyone stopped and stared at Chloe.

"I don't trust doctors-" Dad said. Uncle Sam just rolled his eyes and got on the phone. "Hey, Lex-" Lex Luthor, he was on the phone with Lex Luthor.

"Ya, well I was wondering if you could call a doctor because my neice-"

"Thanks, 2619 Briar Ridge Drive." That was the address of our place and he was telling him everything.

"Lana's comming?" Chloe asked. Sam nodded his head, "I'm not letting her go like this- he's not letting her go like this." Sam pointed at Tyler, he was the 'he'. I looked at Tyler and then tried to shake my head no, kind of like a 'tsk, tsk' thing.

"Jess-" I said. He came by me and shh'd me a little.

"It's not your fault-" I whispered to him. I know thats what he was thinking- everyone was thinking that. Tyler was thinking that but it was more his fault then Jess. I was starting to love Jess as my brother- we were starting to form a relationship and I wasn't about to let this fall apart. Daddy wrapped me up as much as he could and the Lex Luthor knocked on the door 20 minuets later. I don't know how he got there- we were a few states away, well, he has a jet- I was pretty important I guess.

"Where is she?" Lex rushing in the house. Lana walked in behind him. Everyone gasped when they saw her- except Chloe, she was pregnant again. So she had Laura with Jason and now Lex, a few things were going through my mind but I wouldn't dare say them.

"Sam, Dean- she might have internal bleeding, we need to take her to Metropalis as soon as possible, I'll get the best team of doctors on her right away." Dad just took a deap breathe and then nodded his head, 'okay.' He then looked at me and he asked- "Are you going to be okay?" I nodded my head 'yes.' Jess took my hand and Tyler took my other and they strolled me out. Chloe and Lana were having small talk in the back of the Jet while the rest of the Winchester men were sitting there watching me nervously. Zack was just sleeping unaware of the situation.

"How long now?" I heard Lana ask Chloe. She smiled.

"3 months- you?" Lana laughed.

"7 months." They were trying to talk but they kept eyeing me just to make sure I was okay.

"Jess-" Dad kept saying but he couldn't get the words out, I could tell that he wasn't in the mood. Tyler didn't know what to do. Then dad's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dad- I can't beileve you, do you know where we are right now?" He asked his voice was rising. He was getting really angry.

"Were in a jet flying to a hospital in Metropalis because my two kids went crazy and decided tonight was a good night to do something stupid so Tyler won't be joining you unless you come and get him." He did lie to me. Tyler glanced up at me to see what my reaction would be but I wasn't in the mood. He was going to sneek off in the middle of the night and go on a hunt, that was just perfect. What was he trying to do? How can he not tell me this? We were sleeping together and he decided to hind something like this- something in this family that would be considered big, something like this! I felt like screaming.

"Okay dad- I'll see you, bye." Dad said while closing the phone. Lex looked at Dad and then sighed.

"I have the worst dad so don't even start that-" Dad smiled a little.

"Your dad's not that bad..." He wanted Lex to give him permission to say that he was.

"He doesn't even love me, he's pretty bad." Jess just sat there thinking I could tell that his whole mind was full of thoughts. I know that Tylers mind was more clogged though- I wasn't worried about that though. I was worried about how many bones my dad was going to brake tonight, thank god we were going to a hospital.

"Who is that anyway?" Lex said pointing to Jess. I decided to answer it. "My brother-" Jess smiled a little.

"Your pretty fond of him-" Lex said and I smiled.

"He's a cool guy-" Dad noticed the signals that I was trying to give him.

"Laura you need to be quiet- okay?" Dad said his voice as soft as could be. I nodded my head yes and we pulled into the hospital. I couldn't really remember anything after that. It just went blank.

Tyler POV

They rolled her into this hospital that I don't even know anything about and we all just waited outside. Then the doctor came out and called for Dean. He stood up and walked toward the doctor a little nervouse- like. "Yes." He said. The doctor scratched his head and then said,

"We've done some tests and Laura has some internal bleeding around her stomache area." Dean didn't look like he understood.

"Are you going to be able to stop it?" I asked trying to help out a little.

"We'll try- but if we can't today will be her last-" Dean gulped really hard and then turned to face Jess and I.

"Thanks." Sam said for Dean. The doctor then left us alone. John came into the hospital. He wasn't running but he was walking really fast towards me.

"Tyler." He called. I just stood there- Dean wasn't surprised that he wasn't at all conserned about Laura.

"We have to go now." I just looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I can't go with you- and I suggest you don't go because I have a theory on this accident." Dean and Sam snapped there head around to face me. Sam rushed up towards me and so did Dean.

"What?" They both said. Jess just sat there not wanting to get into any trouble that he wasn't in now.

"Laura's always getting hurt- the demons going after her first. Not me, not you, not Sam- her"

Laura POV

When I woke up I saw a nurse standing at my bedside. I scrunched up to the top of my bed thinking about the last time I was in a car wreck. "What?" I asked. She was looking at me pretty weirdly. Her eyes then became a pitch black color.

"Your posessed-" She didn't answer but then they changed from a black color to an orange-ish color.

"Your the demon." I said looking a little freaked out.

"You know-" He started. "I didn't know if I should come or not but I thought I would make a deal with you." Hell no I thought to myself. That never goes well in this family.

"Tyler is going to die Laura- I'm going to hit him with a car and he's going to die the night he perposes to you." He was lying.

"You are the only one that can kill me, and you know why- your arms, and the keys you know everything. The beer bottle, you know exactly why it happened." My power- I new about it. I didn't know that it was powerful enough to kill the demon though.

"Oh you didn't?" He asked me. I forgot that he could read minds.

"Why aren't you worried that I wouldn't kill you now and get it over with I asked." He pointed to my arm which was in a sling. Damn! I could of taken him even he said it himself.

"I will give Tylers life back to you for your dads." He then spat out- what?! Hell NO!

"No deal!" I spat out. He was my dad and it was a know brainer-

"You love him though, you want to marry him- everyone can tell that you guys are perfect together." Im still not thinking about it. It was a No deal and he new it.

"Nope, know deal. Tyler lied to me- and there's know way I'm going to give you my dads life for his- thats bull shit and you know it!" I spat back in his face. He smiled.

"What if I told you you were pregnant-" Oh shit. What did he say? I tried to act like I didn't care now.

"Ya, whatever- I was just in a car accident, the baby would of died."

"Not unless I did this." I felt a small pain in my stomache and then pop.

"Okay- she's alive now." She's?

"Yup!" The demon said.  
"Can you stop reading my fucking mind!" I yelled. Everyone was scilent.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Your going to bring a third generation winchester in the world so-" Grandpa came into the room with a gun in his hand. He new that the demon was here-

"Leave her alone!" He yelled.

"Johney- come on a gun?" Grandpa just walked toward him. The demon rolled his eyes and then put him against the wall.

"NO!" I yelled.

"I'm taking Tyler-" He said and all of a sudden the nurse fell on the floor and so did grandpa. The demon exited her body and then something happened with my machines. They started to go all crazy. The nurse got up and looked at me.

"What the hell-" She yelled. I don't know what she was reffering to though.

"Your okay?" I asked her. She still had that confused look on her face. Dad and Sam walked into the room with the doctors right behind him. The doctor ran behind the nurse and said, "What the hell again." Lex Luthor then walked in and said, "What!?"

"Your okay-" The doctor said looking at me. "The bleeding stopped and your- your-" I closed my eyes.

"Pregnant." I mummbled. Everyone stopped and looked at Tyler.

"It's the- the-" I tried to hint to dad but he was just staring at Tyler everyone was. Grandpa was shocked.

"NO!" I yelled.

"None of this would of happened if you didn't lie to me, and you didn't come" I pointed at grandpa and Tyler.

"Mom wouldn't have died, and Grandma, and you had this obsession and that stupid son of a bitch came in here possessing you-" I pointed at the nurse.

"HE MADE ME PREGNANT!" I yelled pointing at Tyler and then I pointed at the nurse.

"Then the baby died and you had to bring it back to life! I meen, it's my fault I was pregnant but I should of at least missed my period! I didn't want to know before the doctors could even tell!" This wasn't making any since so I decided to yell it out.

"How could you know if I just had sex on christmas- that son of a bitch hurried my pregnancy time or something!" The doctor grabbed my shoulders.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. Then Jess came up to me. "Laura just chill out okay." He said it very softly and tears started to roll down my eyes. He handed me my locket back-

"You sure." I asked. He just nodded his head yes. I looked at everyone. "Dad- can you and Jess just stay and everyone else go." I needed to calm down and take a deep breathe and think this one out- I wanted them to help. They were the only ones I trusted right now.

"Okay-" Lex said looking a little interested. Lana hit him just to make sure he was in check and not thinking about doing anything crazy. Chloe grabbed Sams hand and they left and Tyler just stared a little freaked out a little and he left the room.

"What happened now?" Dad asked me.

"The demon came in here and told me that he would let Tyler live if I sacrificed you- and I said theres no way in hell that was happening. Then he said, What if you were pregnant- because the babies going to need a father- I told him that I was in a car accident and the babies dead. Then he sent something in my stomache and he said, not anymore- which by the way hurt. Then grandpa came in and brought a gun which I don't know how he got that passed security and then the demon laughed. Grandpa was against the wall and he said that he was taking Tyler and then he left. Then the doctors came in with you guys just realizing that my body was showing signs of pregnancy and that nurse, there's something wrong with her. She didn't even feel anything after she was possessed and I don't know what to do."

"Kill the baby." Jess said. I looked at him in shock.

"what? No!" I yelled.

"Laura the demon just gave that baby something to live which meens that it could be possessed with one of the demons babies and you can't let your baby or his baby come in the world like that-" Dad was thinking about that.

"He's right." He finnally said.

"What if your both wrong!" I yelled.

"Shh." Jess said trying to calm me down. "Think about it yourself- what do you think would be good for your child."

"Why can't we exorcise it when it's born?" I asked.

"Because- it'll be to much on the baby and he'll die in a horrible way."

"So I have to kill my baby?" I asked.

"You also have to brake up with Tyler." Jess said. I looked at him and then said, "Shut up!" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I agree-" Dad said again.

"You only agree because he got me pregnant."

"Know-" Dad said trying to hide up most of the reason.

"If you brake up with Tyler then the demon knows that you don't have feelings for him and he'll think that you won't be hurt by the car accident." Jess started to think.

"Why does he want to hurt you though?" Jess said. "Why not Sam or Dad, or Chloe or Zack- why you?" I looked down. This was a lot to take in.

"Because," Dad and Jess looked up at me. "My strongness thingy." Dad still wasn't getting it. "With that power- I can kill him."

"How do you know that?" Dad asked.

"He told me." I said.

"Why would he tell you that though-" Jess asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"Somethings not right." Dad said.

"I agree..." Jess said. "Were not thinking about this properly."

"Why isn't Laura possessed if the babies possessed?" Jess asked. Dads face lit up. "Laura your not pregnant- he screwed with the machine and then did something else to you- but we don't know what." Jess was liking that idea better.

"Thats a lot better-" Jess said.

"So I don't have to break up with Tyler?" I asked.

"Honey it's your decission, but I suggest it."

"So I have to talk to him." I said. Dad just shook his head yes.

"Oh, and if you do go out with him, you guys aren't having sex even if he will die! I don't care anymore I was just being weird for some reason. You two did not escape that lecture! It's comming up right after this so you guys be perpaired for the worst punishment of your life." Dad then looked at me... "The same exact punishment." He said. I smiled- that ment he wasn't going to go to hard on Jess. Jess was happy to here that to.

"See- I never brake my prommisses." Jess said smiling at me.

"What?" Dad asked.

"It's a brother sister thing." I said. He smiled he liked the fact that we were forming a relationship.

Tyler POV

"You got my neice pregnant?" Sam asked me he was pissed off. I didn't answer him. "You guys should of never shared a bed- Dean must of been on drugs or something-"

"I just don't get what was happening to Laura-" Lex said.

"Don't you dare." Lana said.

"What?" Lex asked.

"She's not going to become a prodject like Clark- she's just like the rest of us. Get over it!" Okay some things changed in Smallville- I'm aware of the meteor powers. I am a key baby, but I don't know if that came from Smallville or the demon. Most likely the demon.

"She wasn't even born in Smallville-" I added. Lex agreed with that fact a little.

"You shouldnt talk." Sam said.

"Sam- calm down, Dean will take care of it." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't meen I shouldn't be mad for him." Just then Dean walked out and it was the most scariest time in my life.

"She's not pregnant-" HE said directing it towards me.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"He did something to the computers." He spat out. Sam and Chloe got it, so did I but Lex and Lana were still a little confused.

"Don't worry about it-" Dean said.

"So is she okay?" I asked. Dean didn't give me the best look but he said,

"Laura wants to talk to you after Jess comes out." Chloe and Lana jumped up. THis was more of a girls instinct I guess.

"Sam come on- lets go check on the twins." Chloe just said randomly.

"Ya- Lex, maybe we should go with them." The men were clueless but they went with them anyways.

"She's going to brake up with me isn't she?" I asked Dean.

"I sure hope so." He said. "You deserve it- sleeping with her and then lying to her face, I never did that to Megan, and I'm the worst when it comes to women." That was true- I guess the crowns being passed on.

"She loves you though-" He spat out, he was becomming more truthful.

"She does?" I asked.

"You should know that-" John said.

"Dad- I want to talk to you too... " Dean said. There were a lot of talks about to go on, and we were all nervouse- I guess the wait was the worst. Time can really suck sometimes. I needed what was comming to me though- I just didn't know what was supposed to happen afterwords. I guess all I could do was wait and see what happens.

**  
**

**­­­­­­­­ **


End file.
